Love is in the air
by Mijanur
Summary: Harry is injured after returning from another detention with Umbridge and decide to isolate himself.Minerva see this and decides she won't let Harry to lost in darkness. Will Minerva brings new happiness in Harry's life. Romance fiction (Harry / Minerva). Harry Minni love making scene in chapter 15
1. Chapter 1

C hapter1:

Harry is returning from another detention from so called Professor Umbridge

.This detention is another agonizing experience for him. He is feeling pain,it is hurting like hell. His friends caution him to not take a fight with this powerful person.

No one can stop umbridge, he even went to meet with his head of house even she seems like helpless to do anything.

Harry wants to go room of requirement to be alone for sometime wants to rest, he also don't want to see looks of pity in his best friend's eye after watching his fresh injury.

He saw Minerva is coming from opposite direction,he does not want to hear another round of advice on checking his temper and applying caution.

Minerva watch Harry potter walking in another direction after seeing her, he looks like he is in pain.Minerva can very well guss why Harry in this state.

She feels very much ashamed to be not able to save Harry from this unjust punishment.

Minerva calls Harry"Mr. Potter where you are going".

Harry feels very much irritated, he is not in the mode of talking with anyone.

So his reply was not so normal "I am just going to somewhere where I can pass some moment peacefully ma'am" and hides his hand from her.

Minerva see this and said" it is already 7 pm,and you are looking very tired, and what happened with your hand."

"Nothing" Harry replied.

Minerva grabs Harry's hand and said "Oh my god you are injured,you should need immediate treatment & why you are not telling me about this".

Harry's patience is already running low and said " I don't think It is necessary to tell you ma'am and your records about handling my problem is awful. "

Taken aback by this reply Minerva feels hurt and said " What are you saying ?"

"I am telling the trruth professor, in my second year when everyone was making me the great Slytharin heir you did not take any action. I became the next dark lord in waiting just because I can talk with snake and other teacher did nothing to condem such narrow minded behaviour.

In my fourth year I did not do anything with the bloody goblet of the fire and whole Hogwarts turn against me and brand me as cheater, glory hunter and what not, you professor did nothing about this and remain silent.

You want to know why I am not knocking the door of your office in this whole issue because I know you can do nothing about this and hell even Argus Flich has more chance to influence Umbridge's decision than you ma'am. "

Minerva is shocked, she try to reply but stop herself from doing this because the thing Harry said about her is true, she failed as Harry's head of house to protect Harry.

After sometimes she said " I agree I have failed to do my duty as your head of house in the past even it is done unintentionally and I can't disagree about your statement about my limit of power but isolating yourself from everyone won't do any favour.

Now you will first meet with Popy for your treatment than we will have a chat in my office.,am I clear about this ."

Minerva don't wait for reply and take Harry's hand and start to walk to meet with Popy.

Minerva is determined what happened is happened, she won't let Harry lost in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter :2**

Minerva is now sitting alone in her office. She is worried after hearing what Popy said about Harry ' s health. Not only the detention from Umbridge is resulting blood loss, pain, it also leaving a scar in his hand.

But Harry 's health problem does not end here, his back has scar that seems old, His leg was broken in past, it seems like the bone don' t regrown properly.

Harry also suffered from malnutrition, that hampered his growth. Minerva is shocked that how much her young lion Harry suffered. But Harry was always brave a true Gryffindor.

But Minerva is worried, everyone has limits and Harry is pushed to the limit, Minerva has to do something immediately to save Harry.

Harry is now taking a list of Potions from Popy, that includes Bone Regrowing Potion, Nutrition Potion, Pain relief potion and some other Potions. After promising Popy that he will take those Potions regularly she gives him the permission to go Gryffindor tower.

It is late night so he goes directly to his bed after entering Gryffindor Tower. His dorm mate are already sleeping. But sleep is not something that is now working in Harry 's brain.

He is now thinking about his spat with Prof. McGonagall. He should not react like this her, she has so many responsibilities, so much to think.

Harry is thinking he was little unfair to his head of house. Harry decides he will meet her in her office tomorrow.

Transfiguration was always Harry ' s favourite subject. He is sitting with Hermione and Ron. Today their task was transfiguring the table to an animal. Prof. McGonagall is asking them to do the task one by one.

When Harry's turn has come he shouted _**Transhiaro,**_ but the table is not changing, little irritated by this result Harry try again but this time little clamly thinking this table infront of him is not really a table, but a transfigured cat whis needs to be transfigured back into cat.

The resut this time is more and less positive.

" Good Showing Mr. Potter, 5 points to Gryffindor. " Minerva commented.

Harry feel little please with himself, but he also realise that, he needs his mind more organised because he was failed to do this in his first try.

The class ends in a high note for Harry. He is able to transfigure a pencile into a small dog and gets another five points for his house.

" I am more and less pleased with your performance in today's class . But the OWL level Transfiguration will be harder for you all. Student you should remember that, To do a successful Transfiguration you should not only get spelling of the spell correctly., but should also have imagination and mental strength. We will continue our lesson in the next class, class dismissed. " Minerva said to the student at the and of the class.

Students start to leave the class, Harry also moves to leave the class.

But Minerva said " stay back Mr. Potter ".

After students leaves the class room. Minerva said " Follow me "

.

Harry follow Minerva in her office. " Take a seat Mr. Potter " Minerva said.

" Mr. Potter I hope you are taking all the potion Popy gives you. " Minerva said.

" Yes Ma'am ". Harry replied.

" Mr. Potter I am worried about your detention with Prof. Umbridge " Minerva said.

" But what can I do she become all powerful because she has backing of Minister Fudge." Harry replied with disgust for Fudge.

" I am aware about this. Prof. Umbridge is becoming dangerous for you. I am thinking about something to prevent this. I told you come here to discuss the idea." Minerva told Harry.

" What idea Ma'am " Harry replied hopefully.

" Harry I am thinking about taking you as my associate instructor for 1st, 2nd year in Transfiguration, I am also thinking about giving you some extra classes " Minerva said.

" I don' t know what to say Ma'am. I am decent in Transfiguration, but I am not the best student in Transfiguration. Hermione is the best student in my year. Why you are not choosing her? " Harry asked Minerva.

" Mr. Potter you should remember that a good student does not mean a good teacher always. A good teacher is not someone who memories a-z of a book. A good teacher is someone who try to understand a subject in real field. A good teacher should have leadership quality, should have the ability to motivate people. " Minerva strongly said.

" And I am seeing this quality in you Harry. You are a born leader. You have a desire to share knowledge also. " Minerva added.

" What would be my work in this job Ma'am? " Harry asked Minerva.

" Don' t take your job lightly, You have to help me in preparing study plan for those year, you have to demonstrate many spell, sometime you have to explain the spell to students ". Minerva replied.

" Ok I get it " Harry said.

" This job has many privileges too for you Mr. Potter,

1\. As my associate instructor you are a part of Hogwarts stuff.

2\. You can sit with me in stuff table besides me in dinner.

3\. You can get a small room in stuff quarter.

4\. As a Associate Instructor, No prefect can take points from you. You can give point in class.

5\. As you are an Associate Instructor no teacher, other than me can give you detention. " Minerva said.

" Wow! But Professor There were only six student in last 100 year was choosen for this job, Hermione once told me, & they were all 7 th year student. " Harry said to Minerva.

" The law does not say, the student should be 7 th year, It said concerned student should achieve significant glory for Hogwarts in international level. Normally when a student does great result in Owl and Become Champion of three International study competition in their sixth year are considered for this job. " Minerva said.

" Ma' am But I don' t win any Championship " Harry said

" But, you win Tri wizard Tournrament, It has three tasks, And as the tournament usually happened after long years. Its Champion considered as bigger Champion than any other Champions and nobody wins Triwizard Tournament at 14 Mr. Potter. You did it "

Minerva said

" What if Ministry try to stop this "? Harry asked

" They don' t have power to do anything. Its a basic Hogwarts law, Ministry can' t do anything to change that. " Minerva replied.

" Ok, you also told me you will give me some extra lesson, what about this "? Harry asked curiously.

" I will give you lesson on Transfiguration, Defense, I will teach how to better organise your mind when you are doing Transfiguration. " Minerva replied.

" So when will I start my duty ma' am. " Harry asked.

" You will start it from tomorrow, I will officially announce it in today' s dinner & Mr. potter I am suggesting that you should not say anything about our meeting to anyone untill then. " Minerva suggested.

" I will abide by your advice Ma'am " Harry said.

" Ok then, you can leave now Mr. Potter " Minerva told Harry.

" Goodbye then Professor " Harry said smilingly.

" Goodbye Mr. Potter " Minerva replied smilingly.

Harry leaves the office. He is thinking how beautiful was Minerva' s smile," She should smile more often " Harry said to himself.

Minerva on the other hand thinking about Harry ' s cheerful nature when he left the office. There was a spark in Harry and Minerva like it.

Minerva will try her best to save Harry from darkness. The boy is matured beyond his age due to the problem he faced.

His friends can' t relate to Harry 's thinking, because they don' t face anything Harry face. Minerva knows that.

Minerva decides that she will be the friend Harry can relate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Ron is sitting in Gryffindor' s table beside Hermione. He is oviously hungry, he is wating for the opportunity to attack on food. He don' t see Harry in their table.

So he asked Hermione did she saw Harry. Before Hermione can reply that question Minerva starts to speak from Head table -

" Students can I have your attention please, Students I am calling for your attention because I have an announcement to make. I have decided to appoint my associate Transfiguration instructor for first and second year. Students please welcome your new Associate Transfiguration Instructor Mr. Harry James Potter. "

This announcement cause huge discussion in Great Hall, " Did she just say Harry Potter " " But he did not even complete OWL ", " Bias teacher " " Harry Potter will teach wow "

Suddenly they saw, Harry is coming with Dumbledore and take take seat in Head Table.

" Now Mr. Potter will help me in making study plan for those years. He will also demonstrate and explain spells in the classroom" Minerva continued.

" As Mr. Potter is a stuff member, I will expect that, you will show the respect his post deserves.

No prefect and Head boy will be able to take point from Mr. Potter, if you have any problem with any of his activity, please contact with me, I will decide. Now students you can start your dinner " Minerva further added.

Harry sits with Minerva and observe the reaction, it is like -

Umbridge is fuming and cursing under breath.

Snape is clearly angry and saying something like Potter brat.

But, Harry see all the other Professors are more and less please with this decision. Harry can also see the reaction of students, seems like there was a debate about him.

Hermione looks like Irritated, Ron is busy with food. Harry know by appointing him for this job Prof. McGonagall takes a huge risk, Harry decides he won' t let her regret the decision.

 **In Gryffindor Common Room :**

Harry has come in the common room 10 minutes ago. Angellina, Alica, Katie, Collin, Fred, George, Neville already congratulate him for his new job.

Few first and second year students also congratulate him for this job shyly. But reaction of many fellow lions are less than positive.

Dean and Semus are looking angry. Majority of the Sixth and Seventh year student are behaving like Harry just steal their glory. Harry is familiar with this kind of behaviour, but he really feels irritated by seeing such childishness.

Ron & Hermione just entered into the common room, seems like they don' t noticed him yet, they are discussing something and they are discussing about Harry.

" I don't understand why Prof. McGonagall choose Harry, He don' t even complete OWL and Harry is while decent in Transfiguration, he is by no means a genius, apert from Defence Harry is not extraordinary in any other subject. " Hermione said little bitterly.

" Harry always gets everything, He is lucky, Dumbledore is little biased towards Harry. " Ron said.

" I don' t know Ron, but Harry is not the suitable candidate for the post. " Hermione replied.

" Think the benefits Harry will get because of this post. " Ron told Hermione.

Harry is little hurt and shock by hearing all of these. He don' t expect his friends will react like two jealous kids. Ron had always some jealous mentality and the mindset like , " I am the unlucky one, everyone getting advantage unfairly. "

The way Ron showed his jealousy and immaturity in 4 th year, It is not completely unexpected. But, Harry hoped after Ron being proven wrong in his assumption that, Harry somehow enter tournament unfairly. Ron learn something from it.

How can he say Harry is lucky after knowing Harry had to fight with Dragons, Dark lord and attacked by Dementors. Harry is totally pissed, seems like in last one year Ron has become more dumb than ever.

But, Harry is really hurt by seeing Hermione's reaction. Hermione was not just a friend for Harry, she was like a sister to him. Today she is jealous because Harry gets some job. She is feeling insecure because Harry supress her in something.

Now she is complaining like someone take her glory

She is not worried about amount of workload he have to bear because of this job.

She is not happy for Harry' s success. She is not happy that after seeing cedric death, fighting with dementors, dark lord, after getting insulted in school and tortured by Umbridge, finally Harry is getting some relief.

Harry never knew this side of Hermione, but he never challanged Hermione in the academic field before.

This is a red pill moment for him, he also understand how he undermined himself by not taking study more seriously by following Ron.

How his above average academic record is making him somekind of inferior in the eye of Hermione Granger.

Enough is enough he won' t tolerate this type behaviour, he won' t let anyone to get away by talking nonsense about him. It will end today Harry decides.

" I did not know you people think so highly about me, I am totally surprised. " Harry confront Hermione and Ron by saying this.

" Harry, I just wanted say -" Hermione wanted to reply but Harry raised his hand to stop her.

" So you both are unhappy and jealous for my selection. You both think teacher are biased towards me and I am a lucky above average student " Harry said angrily to his friends.

" Harry we are just - " this time Ron try to say something but Harry stop him also by saying -

" I am not finished Ron,don' t interrupt me, So first your point I am a lucky guy who gets everything, let me say something about this it is tolally BS." Harry shouted.

" I am a lucky guy who lost his parents, when he was just one year old, I am lucky guy who spent his childhood in the house of magic hating uncle and aunt with constant abuse." Harry continued.

" I think I am also a lucky guy when majority of people made me villain because of my perseltongue ability, I am lucky guy because I had to wear my fat cousin' s old cloth."

"I am a lucky guy because every summer I have to live with my magic hating aunt, uncle. I am a lucky guy because Barty Crouch jr. decided to enter my name in the goblet with the intension of harming me for dark lord " Harry continued, his eyes are glowing with anger.

" You can also count me, as a lucky guy because not many people had the privilege like me to see their fellow schoolmate is getting murdered by the order of Dark Lord and after that had to fight with Dark Lord. " Harry angrily said

" Harry we know the,-" Hermione again try to reply, but Harry is no mood to hear, today he will say and they will listen

" You know nothing, Hermione, you don' t know how everyday I spent after Cedric's death in my aunt' s house, when my friends are not even contracting me and Ron listen if Dumbledore was biased in favor of me then, you won' t get this prefect badge instead of me. " Harry replied forcefully.

" And, Hermione I think I am very much qualified person for this job, I win Tri Wizard tournament which is highest ranked championship in the Europe than any other championship. So, I am most preferable candidate by law simply because this reason alone." Harry told Hermione.

" I am also really good with the spells in practical and I believe I have the capability to explain complex text book theory of spells into simpler terms to the students and I have the ability to motivate people and I don' t have any superiority complex also" Harry continued his verbal assault on Hermione.

He may sound arrogant, but Harry know that his over the top modesty in the past is the one of the reason why he is so much undermined by people. People takes his modesty as a sign of weakness . He won' t let this continue.

" You know Hermione I even asked Prof. McGonagall why she did not consider you as a candidate, she told me a good student is not always a good teacher. I understand today why she say this about you.

Hermione being a good student is not enough to become successful in life. As long as you have this type jealousy, superiority complex, bossy attitude, too much dependency on text book for solving real world problem, you won' t reach any destination of the life " Harry leave common room after saying this.

 **In Minerva's office :**

Harry don' t know why he came here, he is still angry despite shouting on Hermione and Ron for the long time. He is also thinking how alone he is in the life, He did not have any good friend other than Ron & Hermione. After what happened today, he is not sure, if he can call them as friend.

Why he comes here at this night, may be Prof. McGonagall is the last person in the school who care for the person Harry Potter, not the boy who lived.

" Mr. Potter you have to control your anger, You can not let this anger to rule you, it will only make you bitter in the end." Minerva said.

" I know Professor, but what can I do when everything is going so bad, why all these thing happening with me, I am feeling so alone." Harry replied.

Minerva becomes worried, this young man is pushed to the limit, but he have to know he is not alone, she cares for him.

" Harry, you are not alone, I care for you, don' t lost hope, you can share anything with me". Minerva said.

Harry noticed Minerva calls him as Harry not Mr. Potter.

" Thanks Ma'am, that means a lot to me," Harry replied.

" You are always welcome Harry and Harry you can call me as Minerva when we are alone, as you are my associate and friend. " Minerva said.

Harry is little shocked, his heart suddenly feel with warmth after Minerva call him as friend.

" Do you really wants to be friend with me, Minerva I am too much of trouble, I may bring trouble in your life also. " Harry replied.

" We can solve the problem together Harry, whatever happen in life you can always count me as friend. " Minerva said with smile and give him a friendly hug.

Harry don't know about future, but today he feels hope, Minerva brings his hope back. In Minerva's friendly embrace Harry gets peace, a new inspiration to face the world.

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **I like to say thanks to lillymariepotter for the review.**

 **I also like to say thanks to who gives this story favs and follow the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Harry is now leaving his room for 1st year Transfiguration Class. He is little nervous to start his first teaching work. Minerva gives him a summary of what he will have to teach students today . Today they will teach about transforming a stone into a butterfly.

Minerva gives him many teaching tips about today 's class. A smile automaticly formed in his face when he remember Minerva. Yesterday he discovered another side of Minerva, she is a great caring friend who is always ready to help her friends when they needs.

Yesterday Harry went to Minerva's office to find solace and he did find solace in Minerva's loving embrace. He feels so much comfortable after talking with her. He told her everything that was in his mind in that moment, the anger, the hurt and betryal he feels for his so called friends. Minerva listen his rant patiently, she really tried to understand him as Harry Potter the person.

She tells him her story, her pain, she truly demonstrate how can she relate with him mentality. Minerva was a friend that he never had, He never expect she will accept, treat him as her friend. But she did and he is determined that he will never let her down as friend.

 _ **Minerva' POV :**_

I am leaving my office for 1st year Transfiguration. It will be for the first time Harry will help me in class as my associate. I am confident Harry will be proved as a good teacher. Harry already discussed about this class with me.

Yesterday we had our first chat as friend. I truly consider Harry as my friend. After talking with Harry I have come to know how much pain is suffered by Harry. When I embrace him, I think I can feel his emotion, his fear. Harry wants someone who he can trust, who he can relate.

I think I can be my trueself with Harry, it has been long time since some friend show care for me, I told him my story. The story of Minerva not Prof. McGonagall. I don't know why I tell him my story, but it feels so right, when I told him. I can see care in Harry's eyes for me, care for his friend Minerva. I am truly touched by this.

Harry is growing up as a very handsome young man, Sometimes I wondered why Harry did not have someone as his girlfriend. But Harry told me, it seems like all the girls love Harry Potter the celebrity not Harry Potter the person. I feel very sad after hearing this. I hope Harry will find his lady love soon because, Harry deserved to be loved.

 _ **In 1st year Transfiguration Class :**_

Students were waiting anxiously for the class, the idea of Harry Potter will teach them makes them very much excited, Harry Potter is still popular among first year student.

Minerva and Harry entered into the room, they are surprised to see the enthusiasm among the student.

Minerva starts to speak -

" Good morning student, today I like to introduce you to my associate Transfiguration instructor Mr. Harry James Potter, he will help me in teaching the class. As Mr. Potter will be my associate you will show him the respect, he deserves. Now Mr. Potter will say something to you " Minerva told the student.

" Thanks Prof. McGonagall, Hello student, I think you all know me, I will be your new Associate Transfiguration Instructor from today, I will demonstrate some spells and I will also explain the theory behind some spells. " Harry told the class.

" Today we will discuss how to transfigure a stone into butterfly, Transfiguration is the art of mental strength, imagination. Even a simple Transfiguration spell can save your life in extreme cases. " Minerva told the class.

" Now can any one of you tell me about the incarnation of the spell which is needed for transfiguring a stone into a butterfly. " Minerva asked the class.

" It is _**Lenicarsias**_ Ma'am " told a red haired girl.

" Correct answer, Ms. Nelson, 5 Points to Revanclaw. Now Mr. Potter will demonstrate how to perform this spell" Minerva told the class.

" Ok, students watch me very carefully, first we need to think about this stone is not a stone at all, don' t be confused you need your imagination for Transfiguration. If you think, it is not stone, then it will be easier for you to transfigure the stone.

Open your imagination, think this is not a stone, but it is a raw material from which you can make anything.

Now to make it into a butterfly you need a clear image of a butterfly in your mind, let the magic flow in your hand and say the spell by moving your hand at slightly in right and move your wand and give it flick. " Harry told the class.

 _ **In Umbridge office :**_

Prof. Umbridge is fuming in her office, she is angry with Minerva for effectively shielding Harry from her detention, she will not let Minerva win, she already has an idea how to use Minerva' s idea in her favour. Nobody should mess with Undersecretary Umbridge, she told herself.

 _ **Harry's POV :**_

It has been a month since I started helping Minerva in her class. I am more and less satisfied with my performance, I really enjoy this teaching job. I also enjoy Minerva's company. I feel more confident about myself when she was with me. She brings new happiness in my life, she is a great example how a good friend can change your life direction.

She accepts me as her friend with all my baggage. I can be myself with her.

We met regularly in her office at the night in last one month, it seems like she also enjoyed my company. It seems like she expect me in her office everyday .

Whenever I came to see her, she smiled, that smile which is making me crazy lately, even in my dream I saw this smile. Whenever she smiles I feel butterfly in my stomach. I don't know why it is happening.

On the other hand, I did not chat with Ron and Hermione in last one month, I am not in forgiving mode, they are not my friend anymore, they are a closed chapter of my life.

I have only one best friend for me, that is Minerva, My Minerva.

My Minerva, I am also shocked with myself when the word comes out of my mouth. I don' t know from where this mentality come into me. I am feeling possessive about her. I don' t want to lose her at any cost. I am feeling deep emotional attachment with Minerva.

In just one month she becomes world for me. But for last few days I see she is becoming little cautious around me. I don' t like it, I don't want any distance between us.

 _ **Minerva's POV:**_

One month has been passed since Harry and I become friends. Everyday we talk with each other on various things. What can I say about Harry, he makes me feel alive, Harry became my close friend within a few days.I never knew our friendship will progress at such a fast rate.

In the class we work smoothly like a team, we understand each other really well. Harry is a huge success as my Associate Instructor. He understand what student need and work accordingly.

Harry is a great guy, His care for me, his smile, his silly joke, the way he hugs me leads to rise of those feelings in my heart that was buried for long time.

When, he talk nowadays, I can only see how handsome Harry is. Whenever I see those beautiful green eyes, I want to lost in them. When he hugs me, I want to hug him harder, I like how his athletic body feels against mine. When he takes leave from me, I start counting when I will see him again.

I know it is not normal, I should not have those feelings for Harry. It is wrong at so many level.

But the reality is I have romantic feelings for Harry . I try to deny it, I try to make distance about ourself, nothing is working, my feelings is only becoming stronger.

I don't know what to do, he is 15, I am 58. How I let myself to become so much emotionally vulnerable.

In front of Harry's charm my heart is melted like ice. I know I can't tell Harry about my feelings for him. He will be scared if he knows about this and I will lose his friendship. I can't let this happen.

Yes, thats right I will keep my feelings within me and continue to be his best friend.

 _ **In Great Hall:**_

Harry is sitting with Minerva and watching her, " she looks beautiful today, " Harry told himself.

But after saying that he is wondering why, nowadays he start to find Minerva's smile breathtaking, why Minerva looks like most beautiful woman to him, why he nowadays feels possessive about her.

May be because, she is his best friend, he feels that way, but Harry starts to suspect it is not normal even for a best friend to feel that way.

Before he can think any longer about this, Umbridge stats to speak -

" My dear students, before you can start your dinner, I want to make an announcement.

After observing the state of study in Hogawarts, I decided to appoint a Junior Professor for Transfiguration, Who will teach that subject from first to fifth year, Students welcome your new Professor Harry James Potter." Umbridge told.

" What the hell I don't agree to become Junior Professor " Harry protested.

" But you agreed to become Associate Transfiguration Instructor my dear Harry and according to Educational decree 1356, any Associate Instructor can be promoted to Junior Professor if Hogwarts Board of Directors thinks his / her performance is good. " Umbridge replied gleefully.

" But Prof. Umbridge if Harry become Junior Professor, Harry won't be able to attend his fifth year classes, if he don't attend those classes, then how he will be able to give OWL exams this year." Minerva said worriedly.

" My dear, Minerva It is you who appointed Harry as Associate Instructor, not me. Now if you remove Harry from Associate Instructor post, then Harry 's appointment in Junior Professor post will be automatically cancelled." Umbridge replied with smirk.

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **I like to say thanks to my reviewer**_ ** _Ashur._**

 ** _Ashur Minerva is 58 years old White Scottish Woman, She is a beautiful lady, she is thin. She is a caring, just human being._**

 _ **I also like to say thanks to those who gives favs and follow the story**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 :**_

 **Minerva's POV:**

I am feeling very much angry with the whole situation. Umbridge truly puts me in a tough spot. I am waiting for Harry to come in my office. Harry is being clearly targeted by ministry. But, I won't let them touch my Harry. I may not able to confess my feelings for him, but I will do everything in my power to protect him.

His handsome face was full of worry, that pains me, I will not bow down to that Umbridge. Minerva McGonagall won't back down easily, I promise myself.

Here Harry comes. Harry looks handsome even with a serious face. His hair seems like little wet, seems like he takes a bath not a long time ago. The robe which is hugging his body is tight and showing me sign of his athletic body.

The way he moves like a real leader. I am feeling butterfly in my stomach, he is currently staring at me, those eyes has the depth bigger than Great forest, those eye which haunts me in my dream is staring at me. I am feeling weak in my knees.

But I should not feel that way about him, it is wrong, but I can't help myself, he is like my obsession. I can't do anything to prevent falling any further for him. I am falling hard for Harry Potter.

 **Harry's POV:**

I hate this Umbridge, what she thought, she can make me looser.

She don't know this Harry Potter, I won't go down without a fight, I will make her pay for everything she has done to me.

I am going to meet Minerva. I can't trust anyone other than my Minerva. I trust her most in the world. She is a beautiful lady with grace but she is also a bright and powerful witch. I think she is the most brightest, strongest witch in our country, my Minerva is unique.

I am seeing her worried and deep thought, she looks beautiful even in her serious face, she is playing with her quill. Surely, there is a cyclone is going inside her brilliant brain.

I like her facial expression, she looks cute, she is wearing a long tight robe, I am seeing lines of her curve in this tight robe, I forget to take breath, she is so beautiful.

But, is it normal for me thinking about my best friend that way, I can't deny it any longer, what I am feeling for her is not some friendly feelings, no its much deeper. It is, oh my god I have romantic feelings for Minerva.

Realization hits me hard, I have feelings for Minerva. I am feeling helpless now, there was no way she will return my feelings. She will be disgusted if she knew her 15 years friend have romantic feelings for her. She may break her friendship with me. No, I won't lose her, I will hide my feelings. I may never gets her romantic love, but at least she will be my friend, that will be enough for me.

I again looks at her, it seems this time she is also looking at me with those eyes. Those eyes where I desire to get lost, but I can never let her know that.

 **Minerva's POV:**

It is Harry who first breaks the silence.

" Minerva what you. are thinking? " Harry asked me.

" I am thinking about Umbridge, what can we do now about that. " I replied, obviously I can't tell him that I was

thinking about him romantically .

" It is totally unexpected, you have to say, she put us in a tough spot, but I am not ready to wave white flag at her, if she wants a fight, I will give her that " Harry replied that forcefully

That's my Harry, always brave, always fighting for justice. But what if Umbridge hurt her.

" Be cautious Harry, Umbridge can be proved dangerous " I cautioned Harry .

" Don't worry Minerva, I will beat them in their own game, I will make them regret for making me a Junior Professor. I will abuse my power in a way that will drive her crazy.

" Harry you should not undermine the responsibility of the post." I warned Harry.

" I will fulfil my responsibility but, my own way that would makes her irritated, but she won't be able to do anything about it " Harry replied with evile smile.

Wow my Harry is also very cunning, when he desire, Harry once told me how the sorting house consider him to put him in Slytherin. I am glad he don't sorted there, I am happy he is a lion like me, My brave lion.

" But Harry what about your studies, you won't be able to attend classes, how will you pass in the OWLs." I asked Harry worriedly.

" Minerva I think you know about private tutor clause, I think I will appoint private tutor for Charms, Herbylogy, Potions, Anceient runes subject." Harry replied.

" I think I am more than ready for Defence in OWL exam. I can pass Care of Magical Creatures on my own. " Harry added.

" But, Harry appointing private tutors is very costly and you will appoint four and apart from it after taking Transfiguration classes from first to fifth year, you will take four private tuitions at night, it increases your work load very much. " I asked Harry

" I don't care, there is so much money in my trust vault alone, that I can effort to appoint 8 private tutors for eight years, even then I will have more than 50% money in my trust vault, I don't even talking about My main vault, which is 20 times larger than Trust vault, which I will inherit in next summer. " Harry assures me.

" I can take overload for few months Minerva, and I am hoping for you will also give some tution about Transfiguration, will you? " Harry asked me.

" Obviously Harry, I will give you tution " I replied with smile. I can't let this chance of spending time with Harry into waste.

" That's great Minerva, now can you give me a good night hug " Harry replied.

I can' t let this opportunity down, I know Harry is expecting a friendly hug. But even those friendly hug I can touch him, feel his body against mine even if it was for few seconds. I want to hug him badly.

" Come here Harry" I told Harry.

Harry embraced me tightly. I am surprised because Harry never hugs me so tightly before today, may be it is because of pressure he feels today

But, I won't complain about this, I rather like this way, his athletic body against mine, I feel love, secure in those strong arm. I want the time stop right here. I want to stay in his arm forever.

 **Harry's POV :**

I have just wake up from a beautiful dream, I dream again about Minerva. In that dream, We were together as Husband and Wife who are living far away from Umbridge, Fudge, Tom.

I know how unrealistic my dream was, I know it would never happen in reality. But what is impossible in reality, is only possible in dreamland.

Yesterday at Minerva's office when I asked for a friendly hug, I was not able to control able myself and hug her tightly. I can't help it, it feels damn good when her soft body was pressed against me, I was feeling complete. At that moment I forgot everything, the only thing matters is Minerva, who was in my arm

I also felt Minerva hug me tightly in return, obviously she done it with friendly intention. She was not aware about my forbidden desire about her.

But it feels good when she did it, We were both together in each other arms, it felt like a dream, but I can't make her suspicious about me. So, I withdraw myself from the hug with a heavy heart.

When I was at the door, I turned back to see her for the last time for that day. I saw her smiling face, I know I will be forever haunted by those smile, it will forever makes my heart burn with a forbidden desire.

 **Chapter End**

 **I like to say thanks to my reviewer**

 **serenityselena.**

 **I am also like to say thanks those who follow and gives favs to the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 :**_

 **Harry's POV:**

Today I am starting my first day as a Junior Professor of Hogawarts. I am planning to abuse fully the position. I will make such a choas in this school that, Umbridge will regret every moments in her life for making me a Junior Professor.

My first class is 5th year Transfiguration, It will be interesting. I will teach my ex classmates, Majority of my classmates were cold to me in past. So it will be interesting to see them in my class. Their reaction will surely give me pleasure.

My first victim is Draco Malfoy, this boy was a irritation for me for last five years. I think it is the time to repay the favour.

Draco Malfoy is commenting about something about pureblood superiority to his two gorilla friend, that is the time I recognise to hit this git.

" Mr. Malfoy 20 points from Slytherin for using inappropriate words in the great hall, " I told Malfoy with smirk.

" What nonsense, you are a Half blood Potter, you don't understand the importance of our culture, tradition, how Mudbloods are destroying that with their filthy muggle idea." Malfoy shouted to me

Yes, I successfully able to provoked this Pureblood Supremacist, now time to screw him more.

" That's Prof. Potter for you Mr. Malfoy, so another 20 points from Slytherin for improperly addressing a teacher. Now, Mr. Malfoy another 30 points from your house for insulting a Hogwarts teacher, and its another 30 points from House of snake for using foul words for our Muggle Born members of the society. " I replied

" We just lost 100 points within last 2 minutes. " shouted a slytherin girl named Daphnee Greengrass.

" Yes, Ms. Greengrass, Mr Malfoy just lost 100 points for your house for his inappropriate behaviour." I replied with a smirk, I just hope I am able to weakened Malfoy position within his house.

" I will not be treated badly by a mere Halfblood **Reducto "** Malfoy shouting cutting curse to me.

I have no intention to get injured by looser like him so I shouted **Diffindo"** Malfoy's weak spell gets defeated by my strong shield. Now I am going to offence " **Agumanti"** I shouted to Malfoy.

A huge flow of water comes from my wand and running towards to Malfoy at high speed. Malfoy just hit by my spell, it hits him very hardly, this fool did not think this spell could harm him, so he did not even raise a shield to protect himself.

Malfoy lost the balance and dropped to the ground, he is rubbing his chest, surely its hurt him very much. I want to complete it now, so I casted disarming spell quickly and its hit Malfoy and it Malfoy very much, not only he lost his wand but he landed several meters away after remaining in the air for few seconds, hmm seems like few bones of Malfoy's have been broken.

Now, I am going to put this git into more trouble,

" Draco Malfoy its 100 points from Slytherin for attacking a teacher, I am also calling the Headmaster to apply Hogwarts ancient clause of 5a to suspend Mr. Malfoy from Hogwarts from rest of the academic year " I declare to everyone.

" Harry, is it totally necessary, surely Mr. Malfoy is guilty but, can you please reconsider your decision " Dumbledore asked me.

Foolish Headmaster, always forgiving, merciful even to those who don't even understand those value.

" No, Albus, my decision is final, and I am calling you to do what Hogwarts Clause 5a say about when a student attack a teacher without any viable reason. " I replied to Dumbledore.

" Ok, Mr. Malfoy you are now suspended for rest of the academic year for attacking Prof. Harry Potter. " Dumbledore told Malfoy in a defeated tone.

" What you can not just suspend me, it is his fault, he provoked me and it is me who is injured by his attack, he is not even hurt a bit. " Malfoy complained with pain.

" I just protect myself from your attack, it is your wand which casted the first spell. You are hurt, because I know how to attack my rival and at the same time protect myself. Something you obviously don't know, may be it is a lesson for you how to not take fight with your superior. " I replied clamly

" It is not right, its owl year, how I will be able to pass those OWL exam without participating in classes" Malfoy complained

" Potter, withdraw your punishment now" Snape shouted after Malfoy complaints

" Severus, you can call me now by my first name, I am your fellow teacher now. Severus, I can't do that Mr. Malfoy insulted Half Bloods and Muggle Borns, As a fellow Half Blood I expect you to understand why I am doing this" I told Snape

" And, Mr. Malfoy can always appoints Private tutors, they are financially sound as far as I know." I further added.

Yes, I am pleased with myself, I was just expecting to trap him into detention and weakened his position in Slytherin House by taking points from him

But, I never thought, Malfoy would be foolish enough to attack a sitting teacher. Oh that feels so good, not only I just humilate him in front of whole school and broke his several bones.

I also get him suspended for rest of the academic year. By suspending, I also effectively ended Malfoy's leadership in Slytherin House. Now Malfoy will also have to face detention in his whole 6th year because of suspension. Its a good start.

With a new determination I entered into Fifth year Transfiguration class of Gryffindore and Revanclaw.

" Hello class, I am your new Junior Professor Harry James Potter, As I am your teacher, you will all call me properly as Prof. Potter, I am also expecting you will all show the amount of respect my post deserves."

It was necessary to remind my ex class mates that I am not just Harry anymore, I am Professor Potter now and I will not tolerate any behaviour that undermine me.

" Now I am sure, you all witnesses the incident happend with Mr. Malfoy, I use a spell named **Agumanti** in my self defence. What can you tell me about this spell." I asked the class.

" Yes, Ms. Granger, can you tell me about that " I said

" **Agumanti** is a spell invented by Jonathon Potter in 1621. It is used to conjure water, it is considered as light spell" Hermione replied.

" Ms. Granger you won't be ever properly educated just by memorising text book. You have to think, what you learned in your text book, you also should not blindly believe every word of that text book.

You have to apply your knowledge in practical world, you have to observe, study and research every spell you learned from book in Practical in order to become truly educated. " I told Hermione

" Magic is not something you should learn only to become first in the class and getting a good job.

The purpose of learning magic is more bigger than that, its about thinking every big and small spells you learned and to apply it differently at different situation by using different techniques and to do that you need to open your mind just beyond text book." I further added.

" Now you told me its a light spell, but, my dear student there is no light spell or dark spell, its the intention of spell caster, that makes a spell dark or light. Always remember it is not our power which define who we are, but its our intention with those power, truly defined who we are" I added.

" We can use a spell for various reason, I can use the same spell for my various needs. " I further added.

" I don't believe it " Ron shouted

" So you need Proff Mr. Weasley, come here " I shouted to Ron.

Ron comes here and I say

" Now I will use **Agumanti spell** & you will defend yourself "

" Now, **Agumanti "** I shouted a huge flow of water which is looks like a serpent runs towards Ron. Ron does not able to do anything to prevent this, the water flow which looks like serpent encircled Ron entirely.

Ron is totally trapped by this water flow, he is not able to move a inch, seems like he is also facing problem in breathing. I realesed the spell and the water drops to the ground. Ron is now breathing like a fish with mouth open.

" So students, you can see there is no such thing as light spell. A simple water conjuring spell can give you most painful death, a Lumos can blind you forever, even imperio is used by ministry sometimes to prevent mental patient from committing suicide. " I told the class.

" So in the next class we will discuss various variety of **Agumanti,** and their diffrent ttechniques. class dismissed" I told the student.

More and less I am feeling my first class as Professor is successful not only I am able to show Hermione that, the text book knowledge is not enough.I think I am also able to erase any doubt about my teaching ability from the mind of students.

Now, I have to keep going my good work. Being Junior Professor is not so bad afterall.

 **Chapter end**

 **Special thanks to my reviewer Alaskanwoman.**

 **I also like to say thanks to who gives this story favs and follow the story.**

 **I am greatful to everyone with all of your love this story crossed 1000 views and 500 visitors**

 **I am really glad that, despite lack of depth in my writing skill, you people are giving my stories a chance.**

 **Please continue your support in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 :**_

 _ **Minerva's POV:**_

I am now sitting in my office and thinking about today's event. Today I woke up early, the first thing that came into my mind that is Harry. I had a dream about him in last night also. Harry the man of my dream is haunting me in those dreams more frequently .

I was worried about what Harry will do in his first day as Junior Professor. I saw him coming to Great Hall, my heart skips a bit after seeing him. He looked so much handsome, desirable. The robe which was hugging his athletic body, made him more attractive at that moment. But seems like he did not saw me, his gaze was focused on Draco Malfoy. I understood at that moment Harry planned something bad for . I saw Harry took about 100 points from Slytherin by provoking Malfoy.

If I was the same Minerva of two months ago, then I would be annoyed with Harry's behaviour, but I am not the same person anymore. Harry changed me forever, make me understand that, sometime you have to fight fire with fire.

I saw Malfoy raised his wand against Harry. But, I was not worried about that, because I knew that Malfoy did not stand a chance against Harry.

Yes I was proved right, Malfoy soundly defeated by my Harry, he just crushed the Malfoy like a mighty lion. Harry 's next move surprised me a little Harry just called Albus to take action by referring Hogwarts ancient aritcle 5a.

It was seemed like Harry wanted to suspend Draco Malfoy for rest of the academic year. The way he handled Dumbledore and Severus also made me very much pleased.

The sorting hat was right, Harry would make a great Slytherin also, he can use his cunning power very effectively against anyone.

I was feeling proud at that moment after seeing all of this, my Harry truly a once in a million person.

Then after when I was returning from taking 2nd year Transfiguration Class, I saw 5th year students were coming from the class with shocked face. Seems like it was Transfiguration class, when I saw Harry coming out from the classroom. He looked very pleased with himself. After he saw me he gave me his famous smile and left to take 3rd year class.

Those sexy smile, made me blushed deeply. I was wondering what Harry did in the class that caused such a shocked reaction among his student. I did not able to think about that any longer because I had a NEWT class to take.

After I completed all of my classes, I joined with other teacher in stuff meeting in Headmaster 's office. Umbridge was not there, it seemed like she thought herself so much superior to rest of us that, she did not want to attended the meeting.

Harry was also absent from here.

Albus started our conversation,

" Friends, we all know what happened earlier today, Mr. Malfoy is getting suspended for attacking Harry. " Albus tol rest of us.

" The Malfoy boy is a bigot, he is totally brainwashed by his father and how dare he attack a sitting professor by offensive spell. I think Mr. Malfoy's punishment is just." Filius declared.

I always knew Filius was a good judge of characters, so his statement pleased me a lot.

" I am surprised that Harry knew about clause 5a, Harry seems like changed a lot, but I agree with Filius, is a bigot and a bully. He caused lot of trouble for my Puffs in the past." Pomora added.

" It was nothing more than a well designed plan from Potter, he provoked Draco and make him injured and also get him suspended. Just like his father, Potter is an arrogant person " Severus told us.

At that moment I was feeling so much anger. How dare he, he was making Harry as the guilty party here, while he was not even commenting about Malfoy's bigotry and the fact it was his Draco Malfoy raised the wand first, not my Harry. At that moment I decided I won't let Severus to get away with that.

" That is totally nonsense Severus, Mr. Malfoy was openly expressing his bigotry and Harry has every right to take stand against that as a Professor and it was Draco who attacked Harry, What Harry did in return was completely in self defence." I shouted to Sevreus.

" Severus, I have to agree with Minerva it was completely Mr. Malfoy's fault" Vector also supported me.

" I am very much shocked how Harry use Agumanti spell to disbalance Mr. Malfoy, it was a great tactics. I never thought that water conjuring spell can be used such way " Pomora said joyfully.

" Yea, that was a great move from Harry. Mr. Malfoy was not expecting something like that from Harry " Filius added.

" We can all agree what Harry do prove that, he is already become a good wizard at suuch young age, and he will be one of the most powerful wizard in the world in future. " Dumbletdore replied

" But I want to discuss what Harry did as a professor in his first day" Albus added.

" What he did in his first day " I asked Albus curiously.

" In a nutshell, he just shocked, scared the students, in his first class with 5th year, he discussed about Agumanti spell and the necessity of understanding magic at deeper level, he described how can a spell can be used for fulfiling wide range of purpose and how it can be done with different techniques " Albus told us.

" That's great, Albus, very few student try to understand the deeper meaning of magic and its application in real life according to situation. It seems like Harry understand that and trying to spread this mindset among his students, what is the problem in that" Victor told Albus.

" My dear friend, things just not end here. Ms. Granger seemed like describe Agumanti spell as a light spell. Mr. Potter don' t accept that and said the spell is nither dark or light. He also said its the intention of the caster that makes all the differences. " Albus replied

" It is very much paining me to say, but I totally agree with that statetment of Potter, it is all about the intention, so what's the point Head Master." Severus told Albus.

" The point is Severus, after Harry said that, Mr. Weasley disagree with that and in return Harry invite Mr. Weasley to come in front him and say that he will cast Agumanti spell on Mr. Weasley and he expect Mr. Weasley to defend himself from the attack " Albus replied.

" And, what happen after that Albus? " Fillius asked

" Then Harry casted Agumanti spell on Mr. Weasley but, that time this spell showed a very different results on Mr. Weasley " Albus told.

" What result?" Vector asked

" First the amount of water conjured was very high and the water flow was not like straight line, it was like a liquid snake which reached to Mr. Weasley at such a high speed and it wrapped Mr. Weaslery entirely.

Mr. Weasley was not able to move an inch and was clearly choaking because of that, after few secondes Harry released the spell and huge amount of water dropped to the ground.

After that Harry told the class how a simple Agumanti spell can give painful death, how a Lumos can blind people, how Imperio is frequently used by ministry to prevent suicide of mental patient. " Albus concluded.

I became shell shocked after heraring all of this. How on the earth Harry was able to do that. I never knew Agumanti spell can be used such a way. It was impossible . Nobody done that before. It was surely Harry's innovation.

I was feeling very proud of Harry. Harry started to apply himself in the study from the beginning of the school year . I always knew Harry has great magical strength. But I am also shocked to learned that Harry is using his strength to understand magical theory at deeper level and applying it effectively in practical life and he is also innovating various versions of existing spell.

I saw everyone was also shocked after hearing this , even Severus seemed liked deeply shocked.

" Wow, I always knew Harry is very much talented wizard, but it is something else Albus. Inventing something at such a young age. What do you say Minerva afterall he is your prodigy and now you are also his good friend. " Pomora asked me.

Hearing that I slightly blushed, Harry is more than a friend to me.

" I am also shocked Pomora, Harry has become a great friend of miine but what Harry did today is totally his doing alone. I don't deserve any credit, Pomora." I replied.

" It seemed like Mr. Potter innovated few other things also" Albus again told us.

" What else he invented, Albus? " asked a very much excited Fillius

" For example he told the class that, he has more versions of Agumanti spell in the stock, which he will demonstrate in the next class.

and in 3rd year class he transfigure a book into a owl and the owl was golden coloured with imprint of Gryffindore house in its both wings

" Albus concluded.

Again, I was surprised by hearing that, he innovates more versions of Agumanti spell, that's totally crazy, and a golden coloured owl with imprint of Gryffindore house in its wings, wow.

" I have no words to praise Harry's achievement, Albus. Harry is clearly the brightest and greatest wizard of his generation. " Fillius told Albus.

" Yes, My dear friend, Harry is the brightest and greatest wizard of his generation, I just hope Harry will use his power for the betterment of society. " Dumbledore concluded.

After everyone left Head Master's office, Albus speaked to me

" Minerva, I am very much happy to know, the young Harry finds a great friend in the from of you. Harry is a powerful wizard and we know in the past, many promising wizard gets corrupted by this amount of power. I am requesting you please give Harry support and care as a friend to ensure that he never choose wrong path." Albus requested

" Albus, Harry is my best friend, I will do everything in my power to protect Harry from darkness, I will always stand with him as friend. " I replied with honesty.

Now it is night time, I am expecting Harry to come my office at any moment. I am egarly waiting to hear about what Harry has to say about today's events.

Besides I just want to spend sometime with Harry. I just want to see his handsome face again for today's night. Whenever, I am with Harry, I feel peace and happiness.

I know my strong romantic feelings for him will never be reciprocated by Harry. That makes me sad sometimes, but I am also determined to always give support, care to my Harry.

" Are you waiting for me? "

I come out my thought after hearing the voice that haunts me in dream at the night, voice of Harry.

" Yes, I am. " I reply to Harry with a smile.

 _ **Chapter end**_

 ** _I like to say thanks to my reviewer Alaskanwoman._**

 _ **I like to say thanks to those who gives favs or follows this story.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

I am very much satisfied after my successful day as Junior Professor. Now I am going to meet with Minerva. The most saddest part of today is I was not able to talk with Minerva. That makes me sad, I wanted to spend more and more time with my Minerva. She is becoming my beautiful obsession. I can't wait to see her beautiful face, smile, eyes again today.

I am feeling unnatural attraction towards her. I am sure she will ask me the reason behind my action and I have no problem to tell her that. I trust my Minerva with my everything.

I just reached in her office, she is thinking something and she is looking cute while doing that. I ask her if she was waiting for me

I know she was waiting for me. She always wait for me in her office for our night time chat. She considers me as her best friend. She takes great care of me as her friend.

But I want her more than just a friend. I want her as my lover. I want to spend rest of my life with her. I want to see her face after everytime I woke up from sleep in the morning.

But I know, it is not possible. I will be never more than her best friend. How can I expect her to return my feelings, I am much younger than her,. What I am in front of her, nothing

But I can't help myself, I am falling for her. She is my dream woman, she is my forbidden desire. She is my ray of hope in the darkness.

I won't lose her at any cost, I will hide my one sided romantic feelings for her, if she wants me only as her best friend, then I will do that.

" So did you enjoyed your first day as teacher Professor Potter" Minerva ask me with smile

" Yes, I enjoyed it very much, Professor McGonagall" I reply it with also smile.

" So, your action today made people both inside and outside of the class very much shocked in surprise " Minerva tell me with curiosity.

" Yes, but I wanted to shock people in my first day as teacher."

" Please explain, Harry" Minerva ask me

" Minerva, I told you that, I will make Umbridge to regret her decision to make me Junior Professor " I reply with smirk.

" You did, so? " Minerva ask me again

"So today was the first step of my plan, first you are curious why I targeted Malfoy " I ask her.

" Yes" she said

" Firstly I despise Malfoy, this boy since first year irritated me with his childish actions, so I target him for settling old score, I knew Malfoy would make pure blood supremacist comments, its his nature, he can't help it.

So it give me the genuine reason to target Malfoy and take points from him. Nobody could stop me from doing this even Snape.

I knew Malfoy won't able to digetst that. He is a bigot who despise me, and like majority students were not able to accept me as their teacher, so I thought he would react badly, if I took points from his house and he did and gives me reason to take more points from his house.

At that point I just wanted to mess with him more, so I again made him angry and after that Malfoy surprised me. " I told Minerva.

" So it was all your plan to trap Malfoy, so why Malfoy surprised you " Minerva asked with shock

" Yes, it was my well thought plan, Malfoy surprised me, because I thought Malfoy has some brain, but I never knew he will be foolish enough to attack a sitting professor.

I just thought he would say something more foolish about me and that will give me a chance to give him more detention. That was my end game to trap Malfoy into a detention. But by attacking me he gave me the chance to screw him more.

Firstly I figured that, Malfoy would not expect a simple spell like agumanti to be able to attack him so fast, so darely. After that I simply made sure to injure him badly."

" Why you called Albus to take action by reffering Ancient Clause 5a. " Minerva asked me

" Because, Malfoy gave me the opportunity, by attacking me, he enable me to recommend Albus to suspend him, the school will be lots of better in the absence of Malfoy. " I replied her.

" So, that is your only reason for targeting Malfoy " Minerva asked me.

" Of course not, I won't target him just because I feel irritated by his presence, I had many more reasons behind my actions." I replied.

" Such as " Minerva asked me.

" Like I am sure, Lucius Malfoy played a big role to influence rest of board of director to appoint me as Junior Professor.

Lucius Malfoy is also you know is influencing the ministry to make me a villain.

So by targeting Draco Malfoy, I wanted to send a message to Lucius that, his son is being targeted because of his action. I wanted to made him think twice before he again thinks something against me.

When Draco attacked me, it gives me more opportunities to send message to Lucius, first by disarming and injuring Draco Malfoy badly, I was able to humilate House Malfoy in the Pureblood society .

By activating ancient Hogwarts clause 5a I get Draco Malfoy suspended and by doing this I bring further shame for House Malfoy.

You know only 38 students are suspended in 1000 years from Hogwarts. By making sure Draco Malfoy is suspended, I made Malfoy to join in the infamous list of suspended students.

He is the first member of his house who is being suspend and I am sure it made Lucius Malfoy bloods boil in anger.

So I am sure Lucius Malfoy is now regreting for agreeing in Umbridge plan.I am also sure he is thinking , if he did not help Umbridge to appoint me as junior professor than his son won't be suspended from Hogawarts today.

I also make sure Malfoy lose some money from their vault by appointing 7 private tutors. That also made me happy

" Any other reasons? " Minerva asked me.

" Yes, I have other reasons too, Malfoy is a powerhouse in Slytherin. In the Slytherin house he made a power block that is forcing students from neutral houses to support Tom Riddle's agenda.

I wanted to weakened Malfoy's position in Slytherin, specially I wanted to make Sixth and final year Slytherin angry on him for losing so many points, that would made him temporarily unpopular in Slytherin house.

But when Malfoy attacked me and I defeated him, I saw the opportunity to made Malfoy irrelevant in power structure of Slytherin House.

It was one of the main reason why I demanded for the implementation of clause 5a.

By suspending Draco Malfoy, I am ensuring Draco lost his leadership in Slytherin house. Even when he will return in his sixth year he will have far less influence in his house than he had in his house yesterday.

Because of Malfoy family's political and money power, Draco Malfoy was the undisputed leader of dark fraction of Slytherin house. The dark fraction dominates the whole Slytherin house.

Without Malfoy in the picture will change that dramatically.

Without him, there will be leadership crisis in dark fraction of Slytherin house. There are many people in that fraction who are keen to take leadership of dark fraction, it will surely create a deep division in dark fraction and it will give the neutral fraction the chance to dominate Slytherin house " .

" Harry I lost the word, how to praise you, anything else you want to add" Minerva praised me.

" Thanks, Minerva, I also had another reason for targeting Malfoy and that is sending a strong message to upper year of Hogwarts.

You know, Minerva majority of upper year student can't digest the fact that I am now their professor and I was sure if I don't send a strong message then I would have to face challange on my authority .

By targeting Malfoy, I remind the students, if they don't behave properly, I won't be hesitated to use my power to punish them.

I was thinking by giving Malfoy a detention, I would be able to send strong message to the student body.

But I am really greatful to Malfoy, because by attacking me, he gives me a chance to demonstrate my magical skill and strength in front of whole student's body by defeating him badly.

And finally by making Malfoy suspended, I demonstrate my extreme toughness against bad behaviour in front the whole student body, even Snape don't able to make any student suspended till today.

I also think by referring an ancient clause 5a which is not listed in Hogawarts a History book would made them disciplined in front of me, because they don't know which other ancient clause I wll use against them if they behave badly in front of me.

I am very much confident that after today my authority won't be questioned by students body, because they know who is their new powerful professor and it is me, Professor Harry James Potter.

 _ **Chapter end.**_

 _ **I like to say thanks to my reviewer**_

 ** _siriusbarks  
_**

 ** _ncp fan  
_**

 ** _ambjr05_**

 _ **I also like to say thanks those who gives favs and follow my story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

 **Minerva's POV:**

When Harry told me about his reasons to target Draco Malfoy I was just stunned. I always knew Harry is the brightest wizard of his generation. But, I never knew he had so much cunning in himself. Harry's thinking and mindset is beyond of your average 15 years old.

I was surprised when I heard Harry targeted Malfoy in a pre planned trap. So Severus was right someway, but at the same time I can't say Harry punished Malfoy unfairly.

Harry has every right to take action against Malfoy's bigotry. Harry was right, we were all surprised when Malfoy attacked Harry. Harry had every right to defend himself from that attack. I was also impressed about Harry's presence of mind, the way he attacked Malfoy with Agumanti spell was a simply sign of a genius.

Harry was also right to seek ruling from Albus for Malfoy's behaviour by using Hogawarts clause. So I could see Harry did not break any rules and he had very legitimate reasons for punishing Malfoy but at the same time he had other intentions too and that also fulfilled by punishing Malfoy.

Harry achieved four goals at the same time by punishing Malfoy. Harry's depth of thinking was also shocking to me. Salazar Slytherin would be proud of Harry Potter's cunning ability I had no doubt. I never thought there could be so much reasons behind Harry's that action.

Harry was right by punishing Malfoy, Harry was able to send a very strong message to Lucius Malfoy. He used senior Malfoy's decision against his own son. By suspending Malfoy's son Harry was able to bring a big humiliation to Noble House of Malfoy.

I was also shocked the way Harry explained me about Slytherin's power struggle. By creating a power vacuum in dark fraction of that house Harry empowered the neutral fraction. I am very much sure it will be very much helpful for our future battle against dark lord.

Harry was also correct about his assessment about students. A huge number of student still was not able to digest the fact that Harry was now their teacher. But by targeting Malfoy and getting him suspended Harry was able to make sure to get the student understand that, Harry won't accept any challenge on his authority.

He was able to create a significant impression on the mind of students, he was right, he made history by doing this, afterall not even infamous Severus Snape was able to suspend anyone till today. Harry was now even more infamous teacher then Severus to students.

But I was feeling curious about Harry's innovation of spells and the way he demonstrate it in the classes. So I asked Harry.

" I am very much impressed Harry, but Harry I have heard you even made students terrified even in class room"

" That was also my plan, Minerva, everything I did was pre planned." Harry reply.

" So even here, you targeted Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger by a pre planned plan. " I asked Harry.

" Off course Minerva, first, I target Hermione, Ron because I was feeling betrayed by them. They were not just my friend to me, they were more like a brother and sister to me. But, they never thought me that way.

Hermione always had a superiority complex in her, she thought everything can be solved by reading some books. Even after my morning's heroics, I felt that there was a slim chance that, even now Hermione can challenge me.

So I decide to break her superiority complex and made the whole class see how her understanding about magic is poor, how she is only a book smart person, how she think magic is simply only a way of getting good job, I curshed her ego. I proved to her who is the better wizard.

Ron was always a jealous brat, he thinks everything comes so easily to me. His behaviour is very childish in nature. He thinks the world white and black. Despite being from a older wizarding family he had very little understanding about magic's deeper meaning. He is also a kind of bigot, who thinks everything different from his choice, must be evil. So when Ron challenge me about theory of light/ dark magic, I thought it is a perfect chance to give Ron some personal understanding about how magic works. " Harry replied

" But they were not your only reason for your action in the classes" I asked Harry.

" Off course not, I won't just target them only for my personal animosity to them. I had some other good reasons also" Harry replied with smirk.

" First, Minerva in my whole school life I was considered as Gryffindore's Golden boy by other houses. But, sadly majority of Gryffindore were only interested in boy who lived, they never respected me as a person.

In good times they used my fame to show their superiority to other house, but whenever I faced tough situation in my life, they run away from me, they never stand with me when other houses accuse me for wrong doings.

Minerva, when, I was a 11 years boy, I took your advice in my heart, I truly considered them as my greater family. I always tried to behave like a normal person around them. I never tried to use my fame to gain influence in that house. I never considered them inferior to me anyway. I was the most loyal lion in that house.

But how, they repay my loyalty, my modesty. They used it as my weakness. I feel very much disgusted by their behaviour. So, I decided in my teaching era, I will establish my house neutral identity.

But, when I made Malfoy suspended, I was sure many people was thinking that I did this because Malfoy is a Slytherin and Gryffindore hate Slytherin.

It would send wrong signal to student body about my neutrality. Dark fraction of Slytherin would tried to use this as a rallying cry to get more influence in the house. Other two house would see me as Gryffindore version of Snape.

So, I had to rectify this. I had to do some balancing act. Hermione, Ron gave me that opportunity. They were the poster girl and boy of the Gryffindore. By humilating Hermione, I made a good balancing act, that would send a signal to other houses that, I am very much neutral in giving punishment to the students.

Ron on the other hand, challenge my authority in front of whole class. I won't let it go. It would set a bad example about me. So I decided to demonstrate to whole class that, I don't take any challange on my authority lightly. So I demonstrate them, my power again.

I think I have become very much successful to prove to whole class that I am house neutral in my teaching approach. I am now equally infamous in the eyes of all houses. I think that is good for me." Harry concluded.

" But, why you demonstrate your innovation to whole class to do that " I asked Harry.

" Because, I wanted to teach them something Minerva. I may become a teacher by accident, but I was determined to prove my worth as a teacher. I wanted to make my students truly educated in magic.

Minerva, I wanted to teach them the importance of understanding true meaning of magic. I wanted to show them, how magic is a part of our everyday life. How we can adopt different types of magic in our life according to situation. How we should expand our thought process about the utilities of a spell. How we can use a simple spell to solve different problems in different situations by using different techniques.

Minerva, I wanted my students to think about the meaning, purpose and improvisation of the spell not just memorising the spell from a text book. I wanted them to see beauty and possibilities of the noble art of Transfiguration in every spell I taught them. I wanted them to think about what they learned in the class for two hrs. before they spend half hr. to write my homework.

I wanted to change their mentality about magic. Today many students are becoming bigot by hating many branches of magic. Today they taught by our society the magic is dark or light. It is totally false, I think you should gather knowledge about more branches of magic.

We can use our knowledge inin both ways. It is our actions and intentions defines who we are, not our ability. We should not cursed a spell as dark curse, just because some people misuse that spell. In a sense every spell can be dark or light based on your intentions.

But I knew they won't believe those words without some demonstration, so I demonstrate them how can a simple water conjuring spell can become lethal in nature, how can we use the same spell in different way. How there is endless possibilities with magic.

I hope after what I demonstrate them in class will made them rethink about the way they were learning magic, it will inspire them to think about every spell they learn till today in new light. " Harry passionately replied

" Wow, seems like you had a very noble intention behind your showing of your innovation to whole class. But, Harry I am sensing you had other intention also, what is it" I asked Harry.

" You know me too well Minerva, yes besides my noble intention, I had other intention too. Minerva you know wizarding Britain has a love -hate relationship with me, right now they think I am just a spoilt brat, who is using his old glory.

But, at the same time they had some soft spots for me also, afterall I give them relief over dark lord. Many thinks I choose wrong path because of lack of proper guiding.

So, I decided to exploit their soft spot for me, by manipulating them. After taking 3rd year class, you had noticed that, I missed stuff metting." Harry asked me.

" Yes, what you were doing " I asked him.

" I was writing a letter in the name of a concerned student to describe Harry Potter's innovation in big details, how it was a great achievement for him and our whole country. How it would create great revolution in the magic and how the ministry and Minister Fudge deserves some credits for it" Harry reply with smile.

" Why you are giving the ministry credits, it was your achievement alone" I asked Harry with surprise.

" Because they won't just publish my achievement in grand scale without some incentives. Fudge would prevent this. By offering praise to ministry, Fudge I am giving them all of them some incentives.

So, now they will definitely publish it, because many people would thought by appointing me as Junior Professor, the ministry set me in right path. Their hero is again doing wonders for country because of right guidance of ministry.

It gives them false sense of relief that their hero is now redeemed and the whole redemption process is monitored by ministry. As majority of wizarding UK believe blindly in ministry, they would like me more because of this.

On, the other hand Fudge is always hungry for some glory. He is corrupted, but he wants glory more than money. I have no doubt he will believe in the narrative that the Ministry sets Harry Potter in right path.

I have no doubt, he will think it is his masterstroke, he will think he will gain more popularity in future because of this, so he won't change his decision.

I am sure Lucius will try to influence the minister to take some action against me and sacked me from the position, but I don't think Fudge will hear him, why he will sack me when I am providing him the glory. He will refuse Lucius and that will create a rift between Fudge and senior Malfoy.

Hell I don't think, Fudge will now listen even Umbridge's advice to sack me. Besides, I need the ministry's approval to get patents of my innovative spells from ICW. I need a tutor for Ancient Runes from Russia. That will also need ministry's approval.

Besides, I will give my OWL exams as an irregular student, because of this I will need some help from Ministry to do that. Now, you are very well understand, I can't do all of that when the ministry are angry with me.

Besides, I think Fudge is a useful idiot. You can easily manipulate him by exploiting his hunger for glory. Albus could easily manipulate Fudge by making false promise, exploiting his weakness, bribing, by making Fudge alone by creating misunderstanding between him and his close associate.

But, Dumbledore won't do that, because he has too much morality issue, but I don't have such morality issues. I am thinking after building bridge with Fudge, I will totally manipulate him by using every possible tricks. I will make him dance in my tunes" Harry told me with a smirk.

 _ **Chapter end**_

 _ **I like to say thanks to my reviewers**_

 ** _ncp fan_**

 ** _Le Diablo Blanc2_**

 ** _Katiarange_**

 _ **I also like to say thanks to those people who give favs and follow the story.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

Minerva is again feeling shock after she heard about the reasons behind Harry's action. She have realised how much Harry changed in last few months. This Harry is more vengeful, less forgiving, more dynamic than before. Minerva is very much impressed about Harry's cunning.

Seems like Harry is now become a perfect mix of Gryffindore & Slytherin. The way Harry is now able to manupulate the opinion of public. How he is now using every situation for his own benefit that makes him more mature than average 15 years old.

She is also pleased to know the methods of Harry's teaching. He has now respect of the students. She also like the way Harry is expanding mindset of the students about magic. He is not only a good student, but also a good teacher.

Minerva is also pleased to be proven correct for selecting Harry in teaching position. Many people would thought Hermione would be better choice for this position.

But Minerva knows better, Hermione granger may be a good student, but she will never be a good teacher ever. She only memorise the spells and not bother to think about the deeper meaning of the spells.

On the other hand Minerva recognise the raw talent of Harry Potter. He is a born leader, he is also a great motivator to others. Now Harry is innovating new spells that will create history in the wizarding UK

Minerva is also very pleased that Harry trusted her and she is determined to never break that trust. she is his biggest friend. He confides her about his secrets. She is also now feeling very curious how Harry invent those new techniques of spells.

" So, Harry tells me, how you invents those techniques of spells, those techniques are historic in nature. " Minerva asked Harry.

" Minerva, this year I get more time to apply myself in study. I stop going to quidditch practice, I am also not wasting my time by playing chess with Ron, I am also not wasting my time for going to an adventure. So, I used those time to read, think and applying myself. " Harry replied.

" You know, few months ago I visited my family vault and I got a family journal. This journal is a history of my ancestor. This journal is very much important to me, I always want to know about my family, after reading the journal, I am starting to question myself if as the last remaining Potter am I doing enough.

My ancestor were known for their glorious contribution to wizarding society. They invent many spell and new techniques. So, I decide it is the time I should apply myself to do something more productive. The Agumamti spell was invented by my several times great grandfather Jonathan Potter.

So I read his reasoning, his thinking about this spell, it inspire me to do something with this spell. So I apply myself to study various theory about the spell and I also made several experiments to test my own theories. I recognise as a basic element of nature water can be used different ways, so after those experiments I am able to invent new techniques for Agumanti spell. " Harry concluded.

" What about Golden owl with Gryffindore imprint, Harry," Minerva again asked him.

" I wanted to make an impression on my 3rd year students also. So I transfigured the quill into a Golden owl. You know Minerva, Transfiguration is all about imagination, mental concentration, right wand movement. So, I thought about it and realise I can try something new and yes it brings good result for me, Golden owl don't exist in reality, but there is no limit of your imagination, so you can transfigure things temporarily to unrealistic animal such as Golden owl with Gryffindore imprint." Harry concluded.

" Harry, you are brightest, powerful wizard of your generation, I think you will make more contribution to wizarding society in future" Minerva praised him

Harry blushed a little and said " Thanks for the compliments Minerva, it really inspire me, when my best friend praised me."

" I will always support you as your best friend Harry" Minerva replied passionately.

" I know, I can always count on you, Minerva, I am thinking after my graduation I want to research about few more spells and I was thinking to ask you to be my partner in this research. Minerva I know, I am asking too much, you are already very busy and you are a established witch in research field, on the other hand I am new in that arena. " Harry asked Minerva nervously.

Of course he wanted to research more on spells after his graduation, but that was not the only reason for asking Minerva as research partner. Harry is falling hard for Minerva. She became world for him. He wants to spend more and more time with his Minerva. He thinks Minerva would never return his feelings for her, so it is the only way he can remain close to his Minerva.

" Harry you are a talented wizard and I will be very happy to be your partner" Mimerva replied happily.

She also feel that is the only way she can also remain close to her love of life. She also thinks, Harry won't return her feelings for him, so she want to take every opportunites to remain close with her Harry.

" Minerva, that will be really helpful for me, thanks. " Harry replied with happiness and pulls Minerva into a tight hug.

Minerva hugs him back with great force. She really wants to feel Harry's touch. She will use every opportunity to do that. Minerva thinks eventhough she can never confess her love for this handsome young wizard, she can at least find some peace by hugging Harry as his best friend. So she hugged him tightly, she wants to feel his athletic body against her, she wants to rub his back and wants to feel the sensation.

She thinks she is taking unfair advantage of Harry. Because, she thinks Harry only hugging her as friend, but she is hugging him like a lover. But, she can't help herself, whenever she saw his handsome face, it caused her heart to skip beats, it caused her heart's burning with forbidden desire for him.

On the other hand Harry is also feeling in same way, he always seeks a reason to hug Minerva. He is feeling uncontrollable attraction towards her. He also wants to feel her body, touch her. He feels complete when he has Minerva in his arms. When he can touch her back, when he can feel her body pressed against him, he wants to stop the time, because he does not want to end the rare chance of hugging his Minerva.

Harry thinks, he is in hopeless condition. His dreams about Minerva will never become a reality. But, he is feeling helpless in this regard. His heart is longing for love.

From, the childhood Harry dreamed that, one day he would have a family of his own. But, now it seems like those dreams would never become a reality. Because he can not think anyone other than Minerva as his lover now .

Harry feels Minerva is hugging him tightly and rubbing his back, he feels she is also pressing her body against him more tightly. Now, Harry feels they are in a tight embrace. Nothing can be passed between them.

Harry is very much surprised by this behaviour of Minerva. Because, Harry thought, Minerva only likes him as friend, but the way Minerva hugging him and pressing her body against him is sending different types of signal. Harry is feeling very happy, it was always his dream where they both hug each other with passion.

But, at the same time, he is also feeling very confused. He is not daring to hope, it can't be true right, how can Minerva feels romantically for him. But he is loosing control, the way she is behaving with him, making him mad with desire.

He hugs her with more force and resting his head against her neck. He is smelling her hair. Harry's hand stats to play with Minerva's hair unknowingly .

Minerva on the other hand is realising she is pushing her boundary as his friend. But being so close to Harry, making her lose self control. She starts to press her body more with Harry. She also rubbing his back seductively.

But, she feels surprised when Harry starts to hug her with more strength and resting his head on her neck. She starts to feel his breath on her neck. That makes her really crazy, she is losing her control, she is feeling Harry is now playing with her hair. That's a last blow for her, a satisfied moan escaped from her mouth.

Harry's action cause her to hope on an impossible possibility that Harry likes her more than a friend. Can Harry really feels that way for her. Her heart starts to feel with love.

Harry on the other hand, heard her satisfied moan and felt surprised and ends the hug. After that Harry looks into Minerva's eye. He can see various emotion in those eyes. He can see love, care, hope and lust in those beautiful eyes for him.

That means, his wildest dream has become true. For some unrealistic reasons Minerva also feels the same way for him. Minerva also wants her same way that he wants her. Harry feels so much happiness in his heart. He was never that happy in his entire life. It seems like his life gets new meaning. He wants to tell her so many things . He also wants to hear so many things from her. He is now in cloud nine

Minerva is also seeing the same emotions are reflecting in Harry's eyes. She can clearly see love and desire in those green eyes. Her heart wants to jump in joy, her Harry also has same strong romantic feelings for her.

She wants to say so many things to her lover. She wants to lost in lovers paradise.

The two lovers are staring at each other with deep love and desire. Both are feeling speechless in shock. They never expected that, the other one will feel the same way. They both felt they were unworthy of each other. They both decided in past to bury those romantic feelings to save the friendship.

But those things are past now, their wildest dream has come true. They starts to get lost in each other eyes.

Finally Minerva breaks the silence.

" Harry do you have feelings for me" Minerva asked Harry hopefully, she still has some fear that Harry will deny any feelings for her.

Harry is staring deeply at her eyes and suddenly crush his lips on Minerva's lips. No words can describe how much Harry felt for her now, so he decides to answer by kissing her.

The moment Harry's lips touched Minerva's lips was magical for him. Those soft lips feels so good against his lips. Harry is feeling he is in heavan. He never kissed any woman before, she is the first woman in this regard. Harry is applying pressure on upper lips of Minerva. He pulls Minerva closer and starts to kiss her with more force.

Minerva on the other hand become shocked when Harry's lips touched her. She feels numb in pleasure. Her wildest dream has come true, Harry truly wants her as lover. His soft lips against her made her to close her eyes. She dreamed so many times to kiss her Harry. Now it is no longer a dream, it is a beautiful reality. She also realised that she was Harry's first kiss. It made her proud of herself. Minerva never felt so much love before.

But, now she is detecting some hesitation from Harry. Oh! in all her excitement about being kissed by man of her dream, she forgot to kiss him back. So, she for the first time in her life kiss Harry back, her hand is now fisting Harry's hair passionately. She increase the pressure of her kiss on Harry's lower lip. Harry lips taste so much better, Minerva thinks.

The two lovers are now kissing each other with all the passion, desire they have for each other. They forgets everything now. Their hands are now roaming dangerously in each other back.

They seems like can't get enough each other. Their eyes are now closed and both are moaning in pleasure. Finally the needs of Oxygen separate them. They both have a satisfied smile on their swollen lips.

" Do you feel satisfied by my answer, Minerva" Harry asked Minerva.

" Yes " Minerva replied and then attack Harry's lips with new passion.

 **Chapter end**

 **I am thankful to my reviewer**

 **whatweareafraidof**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

 _ **Minerva's POV :**_

After 15 minutes, our snogging session comes to an end, Those moments were magical to both of us. I never thought that my romantic feelings would be reciprocated by Harry. I did not expect any thing from Harry romantically.

But, the way Harry hugs me, kiss me, touch me, made me mad with desire. I did not wanted to see those moments comes to an end. In those moments we were just two people who had strong romantic feelings for each other.

I was feeling so much loved, cared by my Harry. I did not know what Harry saw in me, but my heart is filled with joy when he declared he had romantic feelings for me. He brings happiness and joy in my lonely life.

We were hugging each other, with his arm resting on my waist possessively. I was resting my head on his neck. He kissed me on my forhead.

" Minerva, you know I never thought you would ever return my feelings for you" Harry broke the silence.

" I also thought the same, Harry, I also thought I had to buried my one sided feelings for you to save our friendship " I told Harry emotionally.

Harry cupped my face and told me

" Seems like, we both thought same way, I also did not want to lose our friendship, but I also wanted to feel your touch, so I asked for hug regularly from you" Harry replied.

" Those hugs were also precious to me, Harry, because those hugs give me an opportunity to feel your touch without raising any suspicion." I told Harry lovingly.

" I was surprised, when I felt you were increasing the strength in those hugs, before today, I thought you were only doing this to me as I had a bad day, but Minerva in those moments I felt I was complete, I felt peace in your arms " Harry replied me.

" Me, too, Harry, I also felt complete in your arms, the way you hugged me surprised me a lot, but I never thought you could love this old lady so much" I told Harry with smile.

" Minerva in my eyes you are a beautiful lady, who is also brightest witch in whole country. I was thinking it was me, who was unworthy of your affection. " Harry replied me.

" Harry you are a dream guy for every woman, you should never think less about yourself" I said confidently.

" But, did I haunt you in your dream same way, that you haunt me in my dream" Harry asked me with passion and starting at me.

" You, haunted me in my every dreams, I dreamed about us, Harry, I dared to dream about my future with you, Harry. " I passionately replied

" I also dreamed about us, Minerva, in my dream we were together as lovers and we were living far away from ministry, Dark lord,etc" Harry replied me.

" So, what now, Harry" I asked Harry.

" Now, after knowing we both have strong feelings for each other, I am hoping to make our relationship work, I am dreaming one day we will be able to each other " Harry replied emotionally.

" Harry, after today, I also wanted to pursue a relationship with you, but, Harry, are you sure about us, Harry you are a young man, many young beautiful woman will offer their love to you in future" I told Harry sadly.

" Minerva, I only want love of one woman in the whole universe, that is you. I have no doubt that, I want to spend rest of my life with you, I want to see your face, when I will woke up in every morning in future, Minerva I am promising you, I will be always faithful to you and never left you alone." Harry replied emotionally.

I felt deep romantic feelings for Harry, my heart filled with sudden warmth for him. He loves me so much, nobody love me as a person, as a woman before him. I never dreamed that, I would be so much lucky to get a such good person like Harry to love me. But I am still worried about him.

" But, Harry what people will think about our relationship, I don't worry about what people say about me, but Harry people will mock you, insult you because of our relationship " I told Harry.

" Minerva, I don't care about the opinion of narrow minded people. If someone dare to insult you and our relationship, than my wand won't be silent, I will crush them. Minerva I am not ashamed for having a romantic relationship with you, I will proudly told the whole world about us, if you want" Harry hugged me after saying this.

" Harry, I am also not feeling any shame for having a romantic relationship with you, but, Harry I think, we should kept our relationship silent from public at the moment" I told Harry after kissing his hair.

" If you want to keep it secret, than I will do it, but Minerva I told you few minutes ago, I want a long term relationship with you, I want to marry you one day, I want you to be my Lady Potter." Harry replied passionately.

Harry wanted to marry me, he wanted me as his Lady Potter, my eyes becomes molest after hearing that, I always wanted to have a family of my own. In my heart, I was always a romantic person, who dreamed about a happy family with her love of life.

I dreamed many times to see myself as his wife. Now, I was feeling happiness that one day my dream would come true.

" But, Harry, you needs a heir to keep your line alive, Harry, I know we witch aged slowly than muggle woman, I am 58 now, so its equivalent to 45 year Muggle woman. Harry you know at that age I may have complication to give birth any child, in extreme case scenario, I may not able to give you any child" I told Harry.

" Minerva look at me, it would be my ultimate dream to have a child with you, he/ she would be living example of our relationship. Minerva you know when my grend mother gave birth to my father, she was 65, my grand father was 67.

The Potter family has a family ritual that help us in the matter of late pregnancy, so don't worry. And Minerva even we don't have any children we can always adopt a child by blood. " Harry assured me.

I felt assured by Harry's words. Harry has great capability of convincing peoples. Harry's words gave me hope to see a future with Harry and possibly with our future child.

" Harry, It would be also my deepest desire to have a family with you. But, Harry we should develop our relationship step by step. Harry as your friend I came to know about many things regarding you, but I want to know you Harry more personally " I asked Minerva.

" I also want to know you deeply, Minerva. So, will you go on a date with me " Harry asked me.

I blushed slightly, I also wanted to go on a date with him.

" Yes, I will go on a date with you, Harry" after saying that I kissed Harry again.

He also kissed me back with enthusiasm, we were both kissing with each other with all the love, desire we have for each other. We were kissing with a hunger that was hidden till today.

Our hands were touching each other bodies dangerously. I was enjoying it very much. At that moment I was feeling luckiest witch in the world who was making out with her new boyfriend.

After ending our latest make out session, we were joining our forhead.

" Minerva, will you come to our room, I want you to see that." Harry asked me.

" What is your intention Prof. Potter, do you want to do something naughty" I teased him.

" My intention is pure, Prof. McGonnagal. I just want to spend some quality time with my new girlfriend. " Harry replied me with innocence.

It made me more happy, after hearing that I replied

" Ok, I will go with you," I replied with smile.

" Ok, my love, come here "Harry told me and pulled me more closer and suddenly I felt I was disappearing from my room.

It was a shocking experience for me, Harry surprised me again by his new act, He just apparated within Hogawarts with me.

 _ **Dumbledore's POV**_

I am worried about Harry, Harry is undoubtedly brightest and strongest wizard of his generation. In last few months Harry has gone through a change. Harry is no longer friend with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. Harry has only one friend in the whole and that is Minerva. It seems like they both become a very close friend.

I think, Minerva will be a good influence on Harry, Harry is young and talented, who needs proper guidance. Harry reminds me Tom Riddle.

But, the only difference between Harry and Tom is Harry has Minerva as his friend. I hope the bond of friendship, love and care will prevent Harry from falling into darkness.

I have to tell Minerva about prophecy and I hope Minerva will realise how important it is to keep Harry in a right path after hearing it.

 _ **Chapter end**_

 _ **Thanks to my reviewer**_

 ** _richbias_**

 ** _Le Diablo Blanc2  
_**

 ** _whatweareafraidof_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12:**_

 _ **Harry's POV :**_

Minerva was clearly surprised when we apparated from her office to my bedroom. My suits is comparatively small compared to other teacher's suits, it has my bedroom, a dining room, a small kitchen and bathroom. But that is ok for me. When Minerva saw my bedroom she was little amused.

" Harry how we are able to apparate within Hogawarts, as far as I know, it is impossible." She asked me with very much surprised smile

" You can give credit to my parseltongue ability for this. Salazar Slytherin used this to move within this huge castle in the past. The basic parseltongue apparation is also very much different then other forms of apparation. It is more quick, more safe type of apparation. By using it you can also apparate within castle, although you won't be able to apparate here to outside by using this. " I replied her.

" Wow, Harry you are full of surprise, so who know about your that special ability " minerva again asked me.

" Only, you Minerva, I can trust with my every secret, you means world to me my dear. " I replied

" Nobody, loved, cared, trust me that much like you, Harry. I feel so lucky you returns my feelings. In my whole life I was lonely, but now I have you, I no longer feel that way. " Minerva told me with emotion.

" I am also very much lucky that, I am able to get you as my girlfriend, I am again promising you, I will never left you alone. " I assured her.

" I know, Harry you are simply great" Minerva after saying this give me a small kiss on my lips. I pulls her by waist and embrace her tightly.

" So, Harry, why you bring me in your bedroom, what is your intention " Minerva teased me.

" My only intention is to spend some quality time with my girlfriend " I replied innocently.

" So, you want to spend quality time with me Mr. Potter" after saying this, she kissed me in my neck.

" Minerva, you should stop this torture right now, else I won't be able to control myself" I warned her.

We both sit in our bed and suddenly pulled her in my lap and hugged her closely. Minerva blushed slightly and hugged me feels so good to have her in my arms on my lap.

I was looking her, she looks so beautiful, so gorgeous, I kissed her on her forhead.

" You are so beautiful my love, you are a complete lady, I am honored that, you choose me as worthy of your affection" I told slowly on her ear.

Minerva shaked little by hearing this, she told me

" Harry, you are so humble, I still find it difficult to believe that, you feel romantically for me " Minerva told me.

" Minerva you should not have any doubt over my feelings for you. " I replied with little hurt.

" Oh, Harry, don't think that way, I know your feelings are real, but Harry sometimes I have some difficulty to believe on my luck" Minerva told me.

" So, I have to do something to erase your doubt " I teased her.

" May be" Minerva replied with a naughty smile.

" So, Minerva tell me more about yourself" I asked her still hugging her and playing with her hair.

" I told you, my parents were Ramsey and Athena McGonagall, my family is a old pureblood house, its a noble house. My parents had three children, I was youngest. As you know, my father was not very happy that he did not have any male heir. So his behaviour was cold towards us. When I was a child, it hurts me a lot.

My father was a cold hearted man, he forced both of elder sister to marry into some Grindewarld supporter, they both died in the war. My own father was sent into Azkaban for financially supporting dark wizard, when I was 15. My house reputation was low for next 7-8 years. So I did not get any proposal from so called Light houses. They thought, I was a dark witch just because I born in that family, I was deeply hurt by their narrow minded approach.

On thee other hand dark houses, were only interested in gaining money and political power from my house, they never cared about me as a person, they just wanted me as a trophy wife. So, I refused their proposal

I thought that, I won't get any romantic love in my whole life, I buried my desire and hope deep inside me . But, then you came and made me felt alive again."

Minerva told me with tears in her eyes. I cupped her face and kiss those tears.

" Minerva, you deserve love, care and happiness like any other human beings, I am with you all the way, I will support you, I will make you feel you happy, that's my promise to you, Harry. " I told Minerva.

Minerva did not say anything in reply, she just hold me tightly with her eyes close.

I get a sense she was getting tired, the last few hrs were emotionally too much for her.

" Minerva, you are getting tired, if you want, you can sleep in my beds, I will take the couch " I told her.

" Harry, you should not worry about me, besides I need to get my night dress for my sleep. " Minerva told me.

" As, your boyfriend, I will worry about you from now, as for your night dress, I have solution for that also. " I told Minerva.

" Dobby, plese come here" I shouted.

Then, Dobby came in my room and said.

" The great wizard, Lord Harry James Potter the great, remember me, how fortunate for me" Dobby exclaimed in joy.

" Dobby, you don't need to use my title, you can simply adress me as Sir, so Dobby can you please bring the night dresses from Prof. McGonagall's room " I asked Dobby.

" Harry Potter is so humble, so great, yes, Dobby can do that if Ms. Minnie gives me the pass of her's room " Dobby told me.

" I am giving you permission Dobby " Minerva told Dobby.

Dobby returned in my room with Minerva's night dress after few minutes.

I take those night dresses and said thank you to Dobby. After that Dobby apparated from my room.

" Minerva, you can change in my bathroom " I suggest Minerva.

" Ok, Harry" Minerva.

After few minutes Minerva returned from bathroom and she was wearing a beautiful night dress at that moment.

She was looked like an angel from other universe, my beautiful angel I thought.

" Harry, what you are looking at" Minerva asked me.

" I am looking at my angel, Minerva, who is looking breathtaking now " I told Minerva with admiration.

Minerva blushed deeply after hearing my comments, but at the same moment she looked happy.

 _ **"**_ Harry, you should not sleep in couch, you won't able to sleep properly in the couch." Minerva told me.

" I will manage, my love " I tried to assure her.

" Harry, the bed is big, there is enough space for both of us, soo you should sleep here not in couch. " Minerva told me.

" Are you sure, Minerva, I don't want to make you uncomfortable " I told her.

' Harry, I will never feel uncomfortable around you, I want to be close with you, I want to feel your touch, I think, it is you, who is afraid of sharing bed with me. Harry, don't worry, I am not planning to take away your virginity tonight, but I won't make same promise for other days. " Minerva teased me heavily

After hearing those words from Minerva's mouth, I felt my face was becoming reddish.

" Minerva, I am a brave lion, I don't fear anyone and I have no objection in losing my virginity to you. I always thought that, my first time would be with someone I feel deeply " I replied strongly to Minerva.

" So, you should have no objection in sharing your bed with me " Minerva told me.

So, after hearing this from Minerva, I took left side of bed and Minerva took right side of bed. I was thinking about Minerva. I never thought, one day I would share my bed with Minerva. She looked so clam. Suddenly I felt Minerva pulled me towards her. It surprised me.

" Minerva, what you are doing " I asked Minerva.

" I want to feel your touch, when I am sleeping, before today I dreamed about sleeping in your arms." Minerva told me.

After hearing this, I felt deeply about her, it was also my dream to embrace her in my bed. So, I hugged her tightly, because she was wearing a night dress, I was feeling her soft body more closely against mine, It felt, so good, I was rubbing her back over her night dress , her breasts were tightly pressed against my hard chest. I was feeling warmth of her love.

She raised her right leg over my legs and hugged me so closely, I was feeling her thigh against mine, she was so close to me. I want time to be stopped at that moment.

I was in paradise because of this, I closed my eyes in pleasure and peace. After few minutes I fell into sleep with Minerva in my embrace. It was best sleep in my whole life.

I woke up in morning with Minerva in my arms, we were hugging each other tightly, our legs were intertwined. I was watching her first time in sleeping condition. She looked so beautiful, so innocent like an angle when she was sleeping.

After few minutes, Minerva also woke up.

" Good morning, beautiful " I greeted Minerva.

" Good moring to you, also my handsome hero " Minerva replied me with smile.

" Last night I had best sleep in my whole life. I liked it very much." I told Minerva

" Last night was special for me,too, I felt so complete in your arms, I felt very much emotionally satisfied by last night's events. " Minerva told me happily.

I cupped her face and told her,

" Minerva I want to see your face everyday when I woke up from my sleep, I want to be closer with you." I told Minerva.

" Harry I am also feeling in same way, I want to start my everyday by seeing your face. " Minerva replied me emotionally.

" So, Minerva, you can take a shower in bathroom, first. " I suggested Minerva.

" Thanks, Harry" Minerva replied happily.

After we both completed our shower separately, I asked Minerva

" So, what is your schedule for today, Minerva"

Minerva smiled and said " I have 4th year class and 6th year class with Lions and Badger. what is your plan, Harry" Minerva asked me.

" I have 1st and 2nd year Transfiguration classes with Snakes and Lions, after completing that, I will meet with a special friend" I replied to Minerva.

" So, what is the name of your special friend" she asked me again.

" Minister Fudge " I replied with a smirk.

 _ **Chapter end**_

 _ **I like to say thanks my reviewers,**_

 ** _Le Diablo Blanc2_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

 _ **Harry's POV :**_

After telling Minerva about my intention to meet with Minister Fudge I asked her

" So, will you show me your bedroom tonight, Minerva "

Minerva smiled shyly and said

" If you want, I have no problem to show you my bedroom "

" That's good, I want to spend some good time with my girlfriend in her bed " I teased her.

She blushed deeply after hearing this, she looked so beautiful and sexy in her blushing state. I could not help myself, I kissed her on lips.

She was shocked by my sudden action but she respond quickly. It felt so good to kiss my girlfriend, it seemed I was not only touch her lips, but I was touching her souls. It was a sweet kiss, I was feeling her love, care, desire for me. I felt emotionally overwhelmed by this, in my life I finally got someone my own. I know people will taunt me for my relationship with her. But, I don't care. I will fight with whole world for my Minerva.

" Harry what happened " Minerva asked me with concern.

" Minerva, I am really falling hard for you, I can't imagine my life without you. I can leave whole world, but I will never leave you. " I told her emotionally than kissed her forhead and then take her in my arms. This is where we belongs I thinked in each other arms.

" Harry, I know we will be together in future and I have faith in you, I have faith in us." Minerva replied that after hugging me back.

I was deeply touched by her words, I felt I did not need anything more in the world, I had her in my arms, her loving embrace is more precious to me than any other thing in the world.

 _ **Minerva's POV :**_

I was engaged in the thought of Harry, I was feeling bliss of love when I was in his arms, those arms were hugging me possessively, giving me a sense of belongingness, I finally found my home in his arms, I will fight with whole world to protect our relationship.

My relationship with Harry, was not only a relationship between a man and a woman but I was feeling like our relationship is between two soules. Very few people can achieve this level of attachment with each other. I was feeling lucky that I found such a great man like Harry.

I was thinking about how I would spend my time with Harry, tonight then I suddenly noticed there was a note on my table. It was from Dumbledore, he wanted to talk with me.

I did not think he suspected about my relationship with Harry. But, he may noticed how Harry and me were behaving with each other before confessing our feelings. Dumbledore was a smart man after all.

But, I won't be defensive, if Dumbledore asked me. I would told him that was proud of my relationship. with Harry. I finally got happiness in my love, I won't be apologetic about my happiness. With this determination I left my office for Dumbledore's office.

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

I entered the ministry for fulfilling few of the goals. First I had to get copyright for my Innovations of Agumanti spell and transfiguration of golden owl spell. So, I entered into official innovations and records register office, there I met with Jason Boot, he was the uncle of my ex classmate Terry Boot.

He was expecting me, because I owled him about this issue.

" Good morning Mr. Potter, I think you come here to register your spells and get copyright of those spells. " Jason Boot asked me.

" Call me, Harry, yes I come here to do that " I replied him.

" Then, you have to call me Jason, I am still very surprised about your innovation, Harry. I am sure you will invent more in future and will make important contribution to our magical society." Jason replied.

" I only tried to apply myself in understanding of magical theory and their practical implications." I replied.

" You are very modest also, I did not know why some people thought you as an arrogant person." Jason told me.

" We can not control what people think about us " I told him

" Yes, you are right about it, so lets register your spells. " Jason suggested me.

After registering my innovations which included 5 types of Agumanti spell and two Transfiguration spells. I told goodbye to Jason.

Suddenly Percy Weasley called me.

" Mr. Potter, Minister Fudge wants to meet you, please come with me "

I knew fudge would wanted to met with me after he heard that, I came into the ministry. I also wanted to meet with him, because, I wanted to manipulate him immediately.

" Sure, Percy, I would meet with honorable Minister. " I replied him.

So I entered into Fudge's office with Percy.

" Thanks Weasley, you can leave now, I want to spend some time alone with young Mr. Potter." Fudge told Percy after noticing me.

" Sure Minister" after saying this Percy left the office.

" So, Mr. Potter how you are doing nowadays " Fudge asked me.

" I am doing fine Minister. I also like to say thank you for appointing me as junior professor and helping me to innovate spells" I praised him.

I could see he is smiling and he had a proud look on his face.

" We always tried to help our citizen in right direction Mr. Potter" Fudge replied me with a smirk.

" Minister, I think there were some misunderstanding between us in the past, I never thought you as enemy, I wanted you as an ally " I told Fudge.

" We can always make a fresh start Mr. Potter " Fudge replied me.

" That is why I came here, I wanted to make a fresh start with ministry. As you know I will become Lord Potter in my next birthday and I hope we will have a mutually beneficial relationship with each other." I told Fudge.

" I am always ready to maintain a healthy relationship with a wizengamot member, but Mr. Potter your past claims makes me uncomfortable. " Fudge replied.

" Minister, I don't think the news of Dark Lord returns should made you, politically uncomfortable. I think you could use this news as a tool to ensure landslide victory in the next election. " I told Fudge.

" How it would help me " Fudge asked me curiously.

" Before, I answered that can you tell me, among the 156 minister of magic of last 1000 years, how many are still remembered by people. "

I asked Fudge.

" Very few one, Hector Greengrass, Andrew Peverall, Nathan Prince, Arthur Jones, Brandon Black, Ian McCinnon, Richard Moon, Alex Potter, Patrick Bones and may be Stephen Boot." Fudge replied me.

" Yes very few, but what about rest of them Minister, the rest of them are forgotten, people don't even acknowledge their services today. Majority of the people don't even know there were minister like named Ivan Longbottom, Jack Elansmith or Mercus Malfoy. Minister do you want to be like them, or do you want to become next Hector Greengrass.

Do you want to be remembered by next forty generations of British wizard or witch. Do you want to inspire our future generation. Then, I say Dark Lord returns would give you that chance. " I told Fudge.

" How " Fudge asked me curiously.

" Minister Fudge did you hear about ex muggle prime minister Churchill. " I asked Fudge.

" Yes, the present prime minister of muggles John Major sometimes mentioned his name. "

" Yes, Churchill is famous, because he fought and win muggle world war 2. People around the muggle world still remembered him for his leadership in war time.

On the other hand think about present prime minister John Major, he was a good guy but people are not passionate about him, his approval rating is 40%. I am sure his party will lose after 4 consecutive terms in next election. Tony Blair is already plotting to crush him and I am sure he will win the next election.

Unfortunately I am seeing lot of similarities between you and muggle prime minister John Major. Your approval rating is also 40%, so if you don't do anything extra ordinary then, a wizard version of Tony Blair will defeat you in next election." I told Fudge.

" Who is the Tony Blair guy and who is wizard version of Tony Blair." Fudge asked me.

" Tony Blair is the muggle Leader of the Opposition and he is leading John Major in opinion poll, I think he would be next PM. As for wizard version of Tony Blair, I can think several candidate, but most prominent one is Ryan Smith, he is young, from a prominent pureblood family than you, charismatic leader of light leaning neutral fraction of wizengamot. " I told Fudge.

" Ryan Smith would be a formidable opponent for me " Fudge acknowledged.

" Yes, because after 10 years of your leadership, people will seek change, so you will be likely defeated by Ryan Smith. But, if you give leadership in the war then, people will be more than happy to reelect someone who is experienced. " I told Fudge.

" But, it would create panic among people if I declare war against dark lord by announcing his return." Fudge told me in a panicked voice.

" Yes, but people will value your strong leadership in this situation, besides that, you can't ignore the fact that the prisoners are escaping from Azkaban, muggles are dying five times more by wizards, huge amount money is withdrawn from Gringotts by dark families. You are a clever man, minister, you can fill the gaps, you just have to accept the hard truth." I told Fudge.

" I am confused, how I will deal with the situations."

" You can relay on me, I defeated dark lord once at 1, I will do it again, but I will need your help, Minister, if you help me then, you will able to win reelection by making the war as primary agenda, people trust, respect authority more when there is a war. If you want I will also actively support you and help you to get reelected.

Minister you have two options, you can either become wizard version of Churchill or wizard version of John Major. You can become a great minister Mr. Fudge, you have all the potentials and I can help you to achieve that. " I told Fudge.

" But, what can I do, I can't suddenly declare war without more evidence , you know how general people are nowadays." Fudge told me.

" Of course, I can understand that, people will ask more proff, but, Minister I am also not suggesting to declare war today. We will do the whole process step by step. First we declare war against dark wizarding activity then, we will collect more evidence to declare war against Dark Lord. We will prepare public for the war step by step without harming your image. " I told Fudge.

" Can we pull this off " Fudge asked me.

" Yes, we can, but minister you should keep our discussions secret from everyone. " I warned Fudge.

" I can do that. " Fudge replied.

" That's great, Minister, now as symbol of our new friendship, I like to donate 3000 galleon to your reelection campaign " I told Fudge.

I knew, Malfoy never gave more than 1000 galleon to Fudge, so I was giving Fudge three times more than Malfoy. I had already taken advantage of Fudge desire for glory and power to make my plans work in future and after giving him a good amount of money, I hoped that I would manipulate him more easily in the future.

 **Chapter end.**

 **I like to say thanks to my reviewers**

 **whatweareafraidof  
**

 **richard 333  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter14 :**_

 _ **Minerva's POV:**_

" Hellonexi" after telling the password I entered into headmaster office.

" Hello! Minerva, please take a sit. " Albus told me.

" Albus why you called me here " I asked Albus.

" Minerva, I had told you before that, how much I was glad that the young Harry found a true friend like you. I have called you to discuss something about Harry" Albus told me.

" Harry is a great person, Albus, I am also lucky to have him as my friend. So what is the matter about Harry " I told Albus.

" Minerva, this whole matter is about a prophecy, a prophecy about Harry and Tom. " Albus told me.

I was surprised after hearing this. A prophecy about my Harry and Tom. I already knew who is Tom Riddle. Harry told me about this Tom Riddle's history and how this person is now called himself as Dark Lord aka Voldemort.

I latter also grilled Albus about this Tom and he acknowledged that it is indeed Tom who letter becomes Dark Lord.

I was felt very much worried, Harry was involved in a prophecy with Dark Lord. I always wondered that why this Dark Lord was obsessed with Harry. He attacked Potters by himself, he kidnapped Harry during last year to regain his body.

" Albus told me about this bloody prophecy thing " I asked Albus.

" Minerva it was around late 1979 when Sybill came to give an interview for the job, then she started to told me about a prophecy that would shake the whole wizarding uk" Albus told me.

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

My meeting with minister was a great success, Minister Fudge was truly a greedy person, powe hungry, corrupt person. I was sure he was dreaming to become the next Hector Greengrass. I gave him 3000 galleon donation which is of course the biggest individual donation for minister Fudge reelection campgain

Many wizards believe their behaviour is totally opposite from the muggles. But, we have some basic human tendencies that is common between both Wizards and Muggles.

Muggle politician and wizarding politician had also some basic characteristics. The need of power, the need to mainpulate public to gain their trust and a desire to have a legacy. Every politician wanted to leave some kinds of legacy at the end of their political journey.

Minister Fudge also wanted to have some kinds of legacy. I was very much determined to use Fudge's weakness to fulfil my goal.

There was no doubt, I back into minister Fudge 's good grace, but I need to control him completely to achieve my goal. To gain more complete control over him, I need to make him truly dependent on me.

But to achieve this goal, I needed to isolate him from his closest confident. I was determined to separate Fudge from them one by one. I already decided that it would be Lucius Malfoy who will be my first prey in this matter.

Lucius Malfoy, is the closest advisor of Minister. He was aslo a inner circle death eater. If I can crush that bas***d I will achieve two goals at once.

 _ **Lucius Malfoy's POV :**_

I was totally pissed after Draco get suspended from Hogawarts. The boy behaved like a hot headed teenager. He did not have enough cunningness in him. He should not attacked a sitting Hogwarts Professor. He brought a great deal of shame for our house. The way he was beaten by Harry Potter was very embarrassing for Noble House of Malfoy. Harry Potter was a mystery for me. This boy became so much poweful within a short period of time. I also heard that this boy also invented several new innovation of some spells.

Because of this innovation things, minister Fudge was also behaving positive way towards Potter, because he things Potter magical innovative brilliance will bring fame for his ministry and him.

I was totally frustrated by this, Fudge was totally power hungry, fame angry individual. In politics there was no permanent enemy and no permanent friend. So, I need to observe Fudge more closely for next few days.

 _ **Minerva's POV:**_

After learning about prophecy, I was feeling totally furious about whole thing. Harry is the most talented wizard of his generation, but he is still a young man. Harry have to face Dark Lord in the future.

" Albus, we have to support him, all the way, he needs further training, he should be joined in Order of Phoenix " I suggested to Albus.

" Minerva, do you think it will be appropriate for me to include Harry in Order." Albus asked me.

" Yes, Albus, Harry should be included in Order, he already faced Dark Lord, Harry is the major player of this war, he is also very mature and advanced compared to his age. He is the most talented wizard of his generation, I bet, he will beat many of our Order member, if the duels happen tomorrow. " I told Albus.

" Seems like, you have a lot of confidence on Harry" Albus asked me.

Yes, I had a lot of confidence on him, I had confidence on his ability, his power. I had confidence on him as his girlfriend.

" Yes, I trust him to do right thinks. " I told Albus confidently.

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

After a long day, I came to meet with my Minerva. I could not wait to see her today, I wanted to spend sometime with her. I also have to told her about my meeting with Fudge.

Finally I saw her sitting on chair, she was thinking about something, but suddenly seems like she noticed me. Her face was filled with a beautiful smile.

Those smile made me forget about. everything, I forgot about my meeting with Fudge, my intention to manipulate him,my future plan. The only thing I could think in that moment was her.

She was my world to me, nothing in the world mattered to me than her. I wanted to just love her at that moment and to be loved by her.

She came closer to me. Her beautiful face was shinning for me, I could see the love for me in her beautiful eyes. At that moment I was feeling loved by her.

" Harry" Minerva uttered my name, she took my hand with her hand.

I did not know what came into me, but I suddenly crushed my lips on her lips. I was feeling deep hunger to touch her to feel her. Those soft lips were moving against mine with great harmony.

Minerva pulled me more closer. I was feeling love in our embrace, I was feeling deep love in our kissing. Her, hands were fisting my hair, she was rubbing my back aggressively, seems like she wanted to rip my cloth from my back, she wanted to touch me without the interruption of fibre.

Her action caused me to moan in pleasure, I also wanted to touch her more closely. I wanted to be with her more closely. Minerva's tongues were invading in my mouth with passion, our tongues were engaged in a beautiful battle.

My lungs were burning for the need of air, but I could not stop myself from kissing her, but at last we were surrendered to the need of air. Our foreheads were touching each other.

" Harry, I like to touch you more closely, I want to lose in our romantic love land, but first I have something important to tell you " Minerva told me.

" Minerva, can't this matter wait, I want to just love you at this moment, I want to just feel your touch at this moment now " I told Minerva passionately.

" Harry, this matter is important, it will effect you very much in future and Harry we have whole night to do romantic things to each other. " Minerva told me.

After hearing this, I suddenly become worried, so I asked her

" What is the matter, Minerva "

" Harry, it will take some time to fully explain this matter to you. I think we should our conversation into my bedroom, beside you wanted to spend tonight with me in my bedroom.

" Yes, I wanted to see your bedroom" I winked at her.

 _ **Minerva's POV:**_

I was observing Harry's reaction after telling him about whole prophecy. He was looking lost in thought. It seems like he was not surprised very much after learning about Prophecy. I was expecting little freak out from Harry after I told him about the Prophecy.

But, Harry seemed like accept this whole prophecy matter very clamly.

" Harry say something" I told Harry.

" Minerva I was suspecting something like this for the long time, so it does not basically change something. " Harry replied me.

" Why you were suspecting something like that? " I asked Harry.

" Because, it was always Tom vs me. Tom never personally raid light wizard's house, he always send his servents to do that, but Tom attacked my house, he also told my mother to step away, so that he could killed me. So, it was clear that I was the primary target of this raid for Tom.

In my first year, second year Tom showed unhealthy obsession towards me. Last year he kidnapped me to regain his body, our wands were twin of each other, so I always suspected that I would be a major foe for Tom." Harry told me.

" But, Harry now you have the sole responsibility to finish him according to prophecy and when public will know about this, they will put pressure of expectation on you " I told Harry.

" Minerva, firstly I don't belive in those prophecy, I think, its pure poor judgement from Tom for beliving such kind of thing. But one thing is sure I will fight and kill Tom prophecy or no prophecy. Now, I have to work little more harder to do this, because I am suspecting that we will confront each other shortly. " Harry told me.

" That's my men, I also don't believe in those prophecy, but I believe in you, Harry. I know you will be ssucceeded in your goal and I will stand with you in this battle." I told Harry.

" I know, I can always count onn you for the support. By the way I told you yesterday that, I would meet with Fudge today. " Harry told me.

" So, how much you manipulate our dear minister today" I asked Harry.

" Just, a little Minerva, you can say, Minister Fudge is now dreaming to become the next Hector Greengrass or Churchill, I also convinced him that if he becomes a war hero, then he will win the next election, I was also very generous to donate him 3000 galleon for his re election bid" Harry told me with a smiling face.

" So what is your future plan for our Minister, make him more crazy." I told Harry.

" Yes, I am planning to mess with Minister more, but now I want to spend some quality time with my girlfriend in her bedroom" After saying this Harry kissed my lips again for tonight.

 **Chapter end**

 **I like to say thanks to my reviewer** **whatweareafraidof**


	15. Chapter 15

_**At first I like to say thanks to readers of this story, it gets more than 10000 views and that means a lot to me as a below average writer.**_

 _ **A special thanks to my reviwer of last chapter**_

 ** _engineer girl  
_**

 _ **Warning :**_ _ **This chapter contains lemon scene between Harry / Minerva.**_

 _ **I am writing a lemon scene for the first time, so you can expect lack of depth and maturity in my writing of this scene.**_

 _ **Chapter 15 :**_

 _ **Minerva POV :**_

I was feeling very much anxious about what Harry would do next. I was feeling that something meaningful will happen today and that would bring a new phase in our relationship. I was thinking about how we became so close to each other wiithin few months.

I always thought my life would end alone without any romantic interest. I had already passed my prime and I did not find any man who is worthy of my love, who would love me for just being Minerva. Then, Harry came into my life, He made me to love myself again. Harry discovered a new side of me. Harry made me hopeful about my future.

Nowadays I dreamed about a future, a future with him, I knew something more intimate would happen between us. Our love and our feelings for each other would made us one very soon in every way. I thought we were ready for that moment. Our love, our trust for each other made us fall harder for each other.

" Harry if you wish you can take a shower " I suggested him.

" Yea, I need a shower badly " Harry replied me.

So Harry went to bathroom to take a shower after telling me that.

I was hearing sounds of water dripping on the floor. In that moment I was thinking about Harry, I was thinking about how water was touching his great athletic body, the water was reaching various parts of his body which I desired to touch. Suddenly I was feeling that I wanted to break the door of this bathroom and touch him.

I was behaving like a hormone crazy teenager, but I was helpless in that regards. Harry's charm was working on me and made me feel mad in pure desire to touch him more intimately. I wanted to show my love for him more intimately, I wanted to be looved by my lover more closely . I was already imagining him with me in a very compromising position in my bed.

I felt like my check was becoming more read by thinking about him. Harry has too much power on me. I never felt that way gor anyone in my life. Suddenly I thought I should test how much control I had on him.

I changed my dress and after changing I was wearing a night gown. The night gown was little transparent and revealing. Clearly I was thinking to mess with Harry. I wanted to tease him. I wanted to see the hunger in his green eyes for me. I felt it was best things for me. The desire in his eyes for me reflects his pure love for me and reminds me how lucky i was to get a such a great person as my lover.

Finally I heard the sound of door opening, seems like Harry completed the shower. I turned around to see Harry.

Wow, after seeing Harry after shower in that state it was the only thing I could think about. He looked very sexy when he was wearing only towel below his waist. Some water is still dropping from his untamed black hair, he was drying his hair by another towel.

His chest was naked, I was watching this hungrily, his athletic body was making me mad in hunger. I wanted to touch his chest, I wanted to feel his abs, I wanted to touch his skin.

It seemed like someone casted a spell on me, I was unable to shift my focus from his naked chest. My love and desire for him was making me behaving like a love hungry teen aged girl, but I did not think it was a bad thing either, because I wanted this man for me, I wanted this man as my lover.

I was planning to surprise him by wearing my special nightgown and was thinking to test my effect on him. But that moment I totally forgot about that plan, it seemed like Harry surprise me by presenting himself infront of me by wearing nothing but a towel below his waist.

My desire was increasing in every moment and it seemed like Harry observed that I was shamelessly checking him out.

" Minerva are you liking what you are seeing " Harry tease me.

I was blushing hard after hearing this, he was right, I liked what I saw, I liked his naked chest and abs, his smile, his handsome face, his green eyes, his untamed black hair, I liked everything about him.

But, I also observed he was observing me hungrily, I could clearly saw the desire in his eyes, but it seemed like he was trying to hide it for the sole intention of teasing me, but Harry did not knew that, I could use the same weapon against him.

" Yes, Harry I liked what I saw, but I am observing that your eyes are now busy in checking me out in my nightgown, so I think I can ask you the same question, Harry? I replied him.

I saw Harry was blushing after my comments, he gave me little shy smile. Those smile was making me crazy. I did not know why but I was walking towards him, I wanted to touch him,feel him at that moment.

I saw Harry look at me in the eyes, he was also walking towards me, we met in the middle, he was still looking at me, suddenly he cupped my face and said to me

" I like everything about you my Minerva, I think you are a beautiful woman inside and outside, Sometimes I think how I made this woman falls for a guy like me. I never thought guy like me would be worthy of your romantic love. "

I was feeling that, my eyes were becoming moist after hearing such type of praise about me from his mouth. I could feel the level of emotion, depth of his love for me from those words. But Harry should never doubt about his worthiness for my love. My Harry was unique and he deserved every bit of love that I could give him. Harry made me feel beautiful again, I thought I should also made it clear to him that in the whole world only he deserved my romantic love.

I closed the distance between us and pulled him towards me for a tight intimate hug. I hugged him tightly, my arms were touching his naked back, I was feeling his skin directly, I was feeling his toned athletic back.

His naked chest was tightly pressed against my brest over my nightgown, I was feeling he also hugged me back and placing his one hand in my waist and another on my back.

I was feeling something new at that moment, I was feeling desire like never before, I was feeling an urgency to touch and feel each other more close and intimately.

I was smelling his hair , I was touching his abs I was rubbing his naked back and was going further south.

Harry was also trying to hug me more closely, he was clearly wanted to touch me without nightgown at that moment, he also wanted feel my skin against him directly.

I looked at his eyes and told him.

" Harry, we both know where we are going and what will be final I want to say, if you don't mind I wanted to take our relationship next level, I want to feel you more closely " I told Harry in seductive voice.

" I also want the same Minerva, I think we both reached a level where taking next step in our relationship is becoming necessary" Harry replied me in a seductive voice.

" Harry, I think you were never physically close with any woman before, so if you feel uncomfortable then told me and we will stopped. " I told Harry.

" Don't worry Minerva, I know the basic and I will be never uncomfortable around you and at that moment I think you are wearing too much cloth for my comfort " Harry told me slowly in seductive voice.

 _ **Harry's POV:**_

In the shower I was thinking about my Minerva, she was obviously looking gorgeous that day. Thinking about her, I was touched by her love and concern for me.

Her love gave me hope in my not so happy life. Nobody loved me so much in recent history of mine. Her unconditional love reminded me how lucky I was to get her as my girlfriend . Minerva is a beautiful woman inside and outside. She is the strongest witch in uk in terms of magical power, she is the brightest witch of her generation and I think she is a beautiful woman in terms of physical beauty.

At that moment I was thinking about her, her beautiful eyes which made me crazy, her beautiful soft hair, her beautiful smile, her beautiful cute face which made me mad in desire and I was also attracted about her various body curves, she was a sexy lady and sexiest lady in the whole Hogawarts. Some people may think I was biased in my judgement for her, but you should know a lover is always biased for his/ her lover.

I suspected Minerva sometimes doubted about some aspects of her physical beauty, but I was determined to erase those doubts from Minerva's mind by showing how much I was attracted to her physically . I was determined to show how I find her so beautiful in every way. She was my dream woman, she made me to feel alive again by her love.

When I was alone in my darkest time she gave me her hand for the help, she became my friend, then best friend, then my lover. Because of her support I was able to collect myself and I needed her support and love for me in future also.

She knew how to build a relationship, she always knew how to treat your partner with respect,care. She was also very transparent with me which was essential to build trust in our relationship, she immediately made me informed about the prophecy after Dumbledore told her that, it made me feel good because it proved that she had trust in me to handle the situation .

I was wondering what should I do to make her night special, I was not an expert on physical aspects of love, Minerva was my first woman in my love life. I did not know how much I should move forward with her physically in our relationship. I did not wanted to apply any pressure on her.

But I was sensing from her behaviour that she was ready for next step in our relationship. Now by thinking about that made me little nervous, because I was little afraid that I would made her disappointed by my inexperience in that field. So, I was starting to sing some muggle song tunes.

After completing my shower, I came back to her bedroom and saw her there she was wearing a very sexy nightgown which was little revealing and transparent I could see evry curve of her body, she was looking so beautiful in that dress. At the same time I observed that she was checking me out and specially staring at my chest.

I remembered that I was only wearing a towel below my waist and nothing on upper side of my body. It seemed like she saw me for the first time in that state. I was able to see desire in her eyes for me and obviously it boosted my ego little bit, I was having an effect on her.

I did not know why but I teased her about that but her answer made me silent, she reminded me how much effect she had on me.

Yes, that's true, she had a great effect on me, nobody could make me feel that way like her. I was simply her lover in that moment.

Suddenly she pulled me into a passionate hug, her arms were slowly wrapped around my back, I was feeling the touch of her soft hands on my back, she was rubbing it passionately, seemed like she was enjoying the hug. I also hugged her back with equal force.

I was also rubbing her back although I was little irritated that I could not touch her back directly because of her nightgown. At that moment I was feeling uncontrollable desire to touch her naked skin,to feel her body more directly.

Her soft breast was tightly pressed against my naked chest, I was feeling that part of her body more closely than ever and it was doing wonder to a certain organ of my body.

I was little shocked when she asked me if I was comfortable about taking next steps of our relationship which included a lot of intimate physical intraction between us, my answer was obviously yes. I won't deny that I was little nervous about the whole thing initially but I was feeling anticipation for it.

I wanted to feel her closely, I wanted to know every secrets of her beautiful body, I wanted to give her love and wanted to be loved by her in return. I knew nothing would be same after that next step. But we both knew that it was the proper time to get lost in each other in every sense.

I thought she was wearing too much cloth compared to me, that was totally unfair to me, so when I told her that, she laughed and said

" So, you think I am wearing too much dress, so you want to see me with less or no dress" she teased me.

I was feeling little shy about thinking Minerva with no dress, I couldn't imagine how beautiful she would look, she was a godess of beauty for me, I was egar to see her more closely but I was also thinking about how I would have no control on my desire.

" Don't think much about it, I also agree that when you are wearing only towel below the waist, I should also wear less dress" Minerva told slowly .

I did not know how to react on this comment, but she did not wait for my reply and slowly open her nightgown, it was a unique situation in my life for me, I never saw any woman that closely before. But Minerva was not just a woman to me, she was the love of my life, she was my reason of happiness, she was my inspiration, she was my woman of the dream, so seeing her in that state had a very good significance to me. I was also able to realise that how much she love and trust me. I promised that moment that I would never do anything to break her trust on me.

Finally the nightgown fallen into the floor, and before me Minerva was standing wearing only a black bra and a black panty.

I was speechless to see her in that state with admiration, she was a beautiful lady in physical aspects too, she was looking so stunning. Minerva maintained a good body shape. Her beautiful bteasts that were threatning to coming out of that bra, her neval area were looking very much attractive to me, her slim waist only fueling my desire, her black panty was safely hiding a beautiful mystery from me and yes she had long toned legs, basically she was looking a very much sexy overall.

It seemed like she was very much enjoying my reaction, she was also looking happy to see the amount of control she had on me.

" Harry, I think you like what you are seeing" I heard her voice near my left ear slowly.

Oviously I was enjoying but I decided to respond her by pulling her in my arms and by crushing my lips on her. In my kiss I tried to show her how much I desire about her, how much I loved her, how I could not imagine my life without her, I tried to convey all of my feelings through that kiss, her soft lips against miine was promising me about a future, a future where we will be together, where we will be lost in each other.

I was feeling passionate about us, her soft lips were also moving against mine they were reflecting her unsaid feelings about us, we were feeling love through the kiss, soon she invade her tongue into my mouth with a new passion, our tongues were dancing in a passionate way while our hands were busy to touch and feel each other more closely.

I was touching her back without a cloth for a first time and I was thrilled by this fact that her smooth pale skin was in her back was touched by me, I tried to convey my admiration in my touch, I was feeling my hands were anxious to touch every corner of her body, she was also touching me by her hands, I was feeling her magical touch in my backs, her every touch was causing me mad in desire, her hands were touching my abs, her fingers were doing wonders for me, her hands were giving me the feelings of being loved.

Our kiss finally came into an end, I did not know how long we kissed each other, we were moaning in desire, we were feeling the love, but we had to surrender for breathing, our forehead joined together, we were staring at each other, with love, we both knew what we wanted to do next, our love and desire were demanding that we should surrender to each other's desire, her hands were going south and then,she said in a slow voice,

" You have a nice ass Harry"

Her seductive voice made me to pulled her closer in my arms, suddenly my hands were busy in finding the hooks of her bra, I was becoming crazy in desire and her smile told me that she approved my action, finally I find first hook, a soft moan escaped from her mouth, that made me more encouraged in finding rest of the hooks, finally all of her bra's hooks were opened and slowly I removed her bra from her body and it fallen into the floor.

After that I saw that she was blushing a little, I was finally able to look at her beautiful breasts, they were full eracted, they were reflecting secret glory of her female body, those nipples in her breasts were made me speechless in admiration of her beauty.

" Harry, if you like them, you can touch them, you know" suddenly Minerva's seductive voice finally made me realise I was starting at her curves for sometimes.

Minerva's hand was touching my chest that time, her great touch was making me crazy, suddenly I moved her around and attacked her neck with my kiss at the same time touch her brests from behind, Minerva moaned after getting my touch, her moan encourage me to pressed her's brest. A louder moan escape from her mouth after this, I was feeling so happy to touch her so intimately, I pressed them again and she moan again, I touch her beautiful pinkish nipple, Minerva's breath becomes quicker, I was feeling that she was also feeling excited because of this.

" Harry " I heard her soft moan again, I made a soft love bite on her neck, A soft painful moan escaped from her mouth , suddenly she moved around and wrapped her arms around my neck, and staring at me.

Her eyes were telling me that today will be long night where we will be busy with each other physically. In those eyes I saw no hesitation, no shame but only love and desire for me, her eyes were telling me. at that moment nothing else had any importance for her other than us becoming one in every sense. I could see the longing in her eyes for that moment, I could read those feelings from her eyes because I was also feeling same way like her. My life is incomplete without her love, I knew where we were heading ultimately, I was feeling very emotional by thinking about that, I wanted to be with her every way possible, I wanted to lost in her, I wanted to make her feel my love every way possible.

Once again our lips met, this time with a burning passion of love, I increased my grip on her waist, our kissing was very aggressive in nature, it was driving by lust, her hand suddenly fisting my hair tightly.

I feel a little pain on my lips, seemed like while kissing Minerva accidentally injured my lips because of passion. My lips were bleeding a little on the left corner. Minerva suddenly stopped, it seemed like she also observed that, her body language changed, her passion was gone, she was looking sad all of a sudden, she removed herself from embrace and her eyes became moist, she was looking sad.

It took me a few seconds, but I realised that what caused sudden change in her behaviour, she was feeling that she hurt me, she was feeling guilty because she loved me so much that she could not see me in any pain.

I cupped her face, I was looking directly at her and told her.

" Minerva, I am warning you to not feel guilty about that, it was a small accident and it was not your fault, my love."

" but I hurt you, Harry your lips are bleeding" Minerva replied with low voice.

" Its nothing Minerva, it just a small cut, and if I had to remind you I gave you love bite on your neck, so I dare you to feel guilty" after telling her that I performed a healing charm on my lips and my lips were ok once again.

" Now, you see its nothing, Minerva, I love you so much, I want to love you and also want to be loved by you. Minerva I am very much happy that our love is so passionate. " I told her again and that time I iniate the kiss.

She was hesitant for few moments, but I was continue to apply pressure on her lips and finally her lips were started to move against my lips again, I was aggressively rubbing her sexy back, our chest were pressed to each other tightly nakedly for the first time, my hands were moving continuously to south of her body. I touch her hip, I touched her soft round ass and pressed them moderately, a pleasurable moan escaped from her mouth.

She increased her lips movement against mine and once agin fist my hair. We shared another passionate kiss and this time without any hesitation.

Our forehead was pressed once again after kissing.

Minerva touch my hands and said

" Harry, take me to the bed " Minerva told me.

" Are you sure my love" I asked her.

" Yes" she replied.

I suddenly picked Minerva in my arms, she wrapped her hands around my neck.

I laid her carefully to the bed,and climed on to the left side of the bad.

I started to kiss her feet first and then I kissed her legs and than I kissed her on thighs, a soft moan escaped from her mouth, I moved to her naval area, I started to give her several kisses on that area. Again few pleasurable moan escaped from her mouth. It made me more encouraged, I wanted to show my love to Minerva, I wanted to make the night enjoyable for her, I wanted to bring pleasure for her.

Finally I touched her naked breasts, those soft, beautiful breasts were increasing my desire, I pressed her left breast by applying little pressure and it resulted a soft moan from her. After that I looked at her, her face was expressing the same emotion like me. I pressed her left breast little harder and captured her mouth in a kiss. I was trying to convey my love through kiss, I was feeling like I was touching her soul. Her hands were moving my back, her touch was driving me crazy and finally she opened the knot of my towel and my towel dropped to the floor.

After doing this she pulled more closely to kiss me more forcefully.

" You have a nice bum too,my dear Harry " Minerva softly whispered to my ear.

I replied her by pressing her right breast and by moving mouth to kiss her left breast. After that I took her left nipple in my mouth.

It seemed like Minerva was enjoying this and she was pulling my head closer to her breast.

My other hand touched her panty, I was feeling her sensitive flesh over her panty.

It was really a unique experience for me, I was feeling so excited at that moment. Minerva was also encouraging me by moving her hands in various parts of my body. We were feeling each other's body, we were feeling connected , we were feeling each other emotion . I was able to show my love for her and at the same time I was feeling her love for me.

I embraced her closely to me. Our bodies were pressed hardly against each other.

" I think you are wearing too much cloth compared to me" I told her.

" So, you should do something about this " she replied me in a seductive voice.

I moved my hands to find her waistband and slowly started to move her panty from her pelvic region and she finally kicked her legs to remove the panty from her body.

Finally we were both laying on the bed without a cloth in our bodies. I looked at her more closely. Finally she was laying there naked, I was feeling breathless after seeing her whole body. Minerva was the perfect example of natural beauty, every curves of her body was reflecting that her beauty. I was feeling that the temperature of the room was suddenly incrased. She was looking so beautiful, like a greek goddess.

Godess from Scotland I thought

" You are very beautiful Minerva. " I told her.

She looked little bit shy and also pleased at the same time.

" You are also looking good my love" Minerva whispered and kissed my neck.

Her response fueld me to move my hand around her hips. She has a beautiful slander hips. My hands slowly touched her inner thighs. I was touching her slowly, I wanted to memories every corner of her beautiful body, I wanted to how I was feeling when I was touching her in those area. I wanted to memories her moan when every time my hands were touching her naked flesh.

I thought this moment would never come even few days ago, but now I had been proven wrong in my assumption and it made me very happy for being wrong in that area.

Some moments in human life is precious, I thought I was experiencing one of those moments. In my every touch I was trying to convey my never ending love and desire for her, I wanted to take all of her pain away. I wanted to make her lost in pleasure.

I was slowly moving towards her most sensitive spot, my hands were anxious to touch her in that area. Finally I found her fold, that was beautiful. I slowly pressed her in that area and I was rewarded by her loud moan.

Then I found the beautiful opening of her pussy that was marked by a pink center. I slowly entered a finger into that than another and started to move my fingers up and down.

" Harry what are you doing " Minerva asked me after giving a pleasurable moan.

" Don't you like it, my love" I asked her in return and meanwhile I was continuing to move my two fingers inside of her pussy.

" Oh! yes I liked it but. nobody did it to me before" Minerva told me.

I did not response but I increased the spped of movements of my fingers inside her pussy. She was already wet and she was loosing more and her long moan was very encouraging to me.

After sometime I withdraw my fingers from her pussy and licked those fingers.

" You tested little salty Minerva, and I want more of it" I told Minerva.

I moved between her legs and slowly spread her legs and then used my hands to spread her pussy lips and slowly touched it by my mouth.

" Harry " a loud pleasurable moan escaped from the mouth of Minerva.

I slowly moved my tongues inside of her, moved it around in a slow circular motion, it seemed like I found a fine spot when she pressed my heads more closely between her legs. Her every pleasurable moan was increasing me to lick her more.

She was already wet and my licking of her pussy was making her wet more inside, I was concentrated to bring maximum pleasure for her, I wanted to show her how much I desired for her, how much I wanted her to be mine.

I was also feeling pleasure by licking her pussy, she tasted little salty, but I was loving it, I was exploring a mystery and I was loving it.

" Harry I want you inside of me now" Minerva demanded.

I stopped my tongue's action inside of her fold and looked at her.

" But it seemed like you are enjoying my tongue's activity, I was also enjoying it, so can we continue it for sometimes " I teased her.

" Harry, we will get more time to do this in future but right now I wanted us to be one " Minerva told me in a passionate voice.

" Are you sure, my love " I further teased her.

" Harry if you repeat the question once more, I will hex you " Minerva threatened me.

I laughed a little after listening her threat, she looked cute when she demanded it. I slowly moved from her legs and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, i was invading her mouth with a new desire and passion, Slowly I positioned myself closer to her opening, we intertwined our hands for the upcoming moment. I slowly entered inside her.

I did not know how to describe what I was feeling, I was feeling something new, I was feeling like the whole earth vanished in front of me, I was living in a new world where only me and my Minerva lived.

I was feeling warmth of her womanhood around my manhood, it was fascinating experience for me, she was very tight, and I give a one more push that put my entire length inside of her fold.

At that moment a feeling of completness was felt by me. I was feeling like I was complete with my union with her. I was feeling a void in my life was finally filled. She was not only a beautiful woman for me, she was my reason to live in this world, I was incomplete without her, I was feeling like we both became a part of each other.

For a normal teenage boy sex was all about physical pleasure ( I heard it from some sixth year boy in last year).

But for me it was not only sex, it was more than, it was more than just physical pleasure. It was about belonging to each other, it was about being finally complete with each other, it was about becoming one not just physically but also by spiritually.

I was feeling like I was not only making love to my lover, I was also touching her, it was also a union between our soules

The moment I entered inside her I heard her to call my name. But this time there was something different in her voice. Yes I could recognised that she was also feeling complete after our union.

I looked straight into her eyes when I was moving inside of her slowly. I was removing my almost entire length from her fold than push it again entirely inside of her.

I observed the deep love and desire for me in her eyes, I observed she was feeling pleasure from our union, I was looking at how her face react when I was making love to her.

I was feeling a great amount of physical pleasure, I was feeling like I was in paradise but moore than physical plleasure I was feeling mental and emotional pleasure.

Few months ago I did not thought my life would be so beautiful, that I would find a woman who would love me selflessly, that I would find a reason to live happily. I found my happiness, I found my destination and it is Minerva.

I was determined to made her feel pleasure, I wanted to made her feel being loved by me, I wanted to assure her we will be always together.

I was moving slowly because I did not wanted hurt her, but Minerva wrapped her legs around my ass and signalled me to move faster. Slowly we both build a rhythm together, we were moving against each other in perfect motion. We were both understanding what we wanted from each other. Our body was moving with unity, but we were both feeling our mind and soul were also became one. Nothing in the world matter to us except ourselves.

Our every moan and pleasurable hiss was encouraging to each other to feel each other more. Our body was slapping against each other at quicker pace, our pelvic muscles was very active that time also. I was moving at quicker pace inside her and she returned it with equal force.

" Don't stop it, Harry, move faster my love " Minerva told me.

" I won't my love and we are in this together for a long match " I assured her.

I started move more quickly inside of her, I wanted to bring more and more pleasure for her. Her beautiful face was glowing with pleasure, she was biting her lips in pleasure. I felt good that I was able to satisfy my woman. I wanted bring pleasure for her for rest of our life . I wanted her with me for rest of my life.

My cock was going deep inside of her pussy at quicker rate, I was moving inside of her smoothly, my every strokes were met with her reverse storke. I was feeling that she would cum soon. I was already feeling the pressure inside of her, I was also feeling I would cum soon too.

" Harry I will cum soon " Minerva told me in a slow voice.

" I will too my love, cum for me Minerva, cum for your Harry " I told her.

I was moving inside her pussy really quick now, I realised I would come soon so I wanted her to feel orgasm before that.

" Oh Harry " Minerva shouted and finally cum. Her reaction was enough to push me to the end, so I cummed inside of her.

The whole experience was beautiful, I felt pure love, desire and pleasure from our union. We became one physically, mentality and spiritually. Our heart, body, mind were bonded by our love for each other.

I did not know what will be my future, but I knew we will be together. Nobody could separate us from each other. We did not care what society would say about us, we would fight for our love.

Many people never finds their true love even the whole life time. But I found my soulmate and today we took our relationship into next level, we became one, our love found its destination.

Our love was spread into the air around us and we were both feeling it.

 _ **Chapter end**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

 **Minerva's POV:**

After having best sleep of my life , I was watching Harry who was still sleeping in the morning . He looked so clamed , peaceful even in his sleep and he was of course looking handsome . I gave a soft kiss on his forehead .

I was thinking about last night, it was so magical , every touch of him brought back my hidden desire for him. The way he worshiped my old body , the way he made me feel as a woman again was truly shocking to me.

When our body finally became one I was feeling complete with him , it was not only a physical union , but for us I think it was also the union between our mind and soul. Harry was a gentle lover throughout the whole session , he made my pleasure as priority over his.

I knew our relationship was quite different from other romantic couples , but with Harry I was feeling we were just a couple who was just love each other. I never thought I will be so much lucky to get a lover like Harry. I must be luckiest women in whole UK .

Our lovemaking was so pure, we were making love without any hesitation , without worrying about judgment of the society . Harry gave me the hope to dream about a happy life with him and our children .

" Thinking about me , my love ? " The voice of my true love brought me back to the reality.

" Yes, my love , I am thinking about our future together ." Harry pulled me closer to him after hearing about that and we shared a kiss.

" Don't worry Mini, we will be together in our future as a family with our kids . " Harry slowly whispered .

Harry's optimism gave me new inspiration to fought the world for our future . I was leaving for wash room for taking shower when Harry asked me

" Where you are going ?"

" I will take a shower in wash room . " I responded .

" I think we can both take the shower at the same time , it will save some water ." Harry recommended .

" I agree, we should not waste water unnecessarily . " My approval met with a sexy smile from Harry and he picked me up after that I wrapped my arms around his neck.

 **Harry's POV :**

I picked up my Mini in my arms . Having her in my arms was always a turn on for me . We entered the shower . Soon we get naked in the wash room and water was pouring on us from shower. Minerva was blushing a little in her naked form, I found it very cute . I suddenly pulled her toward me and as a result our naked body got pressed again to each other. Her beautiful breasts were firmly pressed on my hard chest , our hands were rubbing each other back in a slow romantic way .

The water was falling on our body . I cupped her face , she was looking like a sexy goddess . I could not control myself and pressed my lips on hers , she responded quickly . It was a slow and assuring kiss for both of us . It was a reflection of the great love bond between us .

" I love you , Minerva , you are the best thing that is happened in my life ." I confessed my feelings and kissed her on neck .

" Oh, Harry ." She slowly moaned with pleasure and wrapped her legs around my a** and tried to bring herself more closer to me .

And that made my certain body part erected with desire for her and I grabbed her a** firmly by my hands to hold her to me .

" Oh merlin ! Minerva I want you so badly now ." My voice was shaking with uncontrollable desire .

" I need you too." After responding she took my lips for a passionate kiss . I was feeling her primal desire through our kiss .

Our kiss got more heated and after some times our tongues got involved in a loving battle of dominance .

Finally the requirement for the oxygen made us to end our kiss. Our forehead were resting against each other . We were both breathing heavily .

After sometimes we dried each other's naked body and I again picked her in my arms .

I slowly laid her on the beds and I also joined her in the beds from other sides . We cupped each other face . We were both staring at each other's eyes . Finally Minerva broke the silence and told me

" Harry I want you , inside of me now ." Minerva demanded in a passionate voice.

" Your wish is my command , my beautiful Minni. " I replied with a smile .

I placed myself between her spread legs and brought my c**k near her pu**y lips .

" Are you ready my love ? " I asked her for the final time before our lovemaking .

" I am ready for you my love ." Minerva replied .

After hearing her reply I pushed my c**k inside of her pu**y lips and I slowly entered into her. Once again I was feeling the warmth of her womanhood around my manhood . A soft but passionate moan escaped from her mouth when we became one once again .

I was slowly moving inside of her at first to give her sometime to adjust . Minerva wrapped both of her legs around my a** to bring me more closer to her. Soon we were moving in a perfect rhythm , our movement was so natural that it seemed like we are truly part of one single flesh.

" Oh , Yes, Harry, keep doing that, it feels so good ." Minerva uttered those words in a passionate voice .

" I won't stop soon my love , you feels so tight and it makes me want to make love to you forever . " I lowered my mouth to kiss on her lips after saying that.

Waves of pleasure were running throughout my body , besides pleasure I was feeling at home with her . We were lost in a universe where only our love existed . I knew I found my soul mate in my Minerva , I was feeling connected to her not only physically but also spirituality . Our lovemaking was not only union of two bodies but also of two alone souls who finally found each other.

I looked at her eyes , in those eyes I was seeing pleasure from our lovemaking but I was also seeing a desire for me , I could see she was loving me with all she got . It melted my heart again to see someone could love me so deeply . I won't let her down I promised to myself.

" Oh ! Harry please move quickly I will cum soon ." I was feeling her nails were penetrating my skin on the back.

I needed no more inspiration , I was starting to move quickly inside of her pu**y . It was feeling so good . Minerva responded with loud moan in response of my quick strokes .

Finally I felt my manhood was feeling pressure of her vaginal muscle , which was indicating that she will cum soon .

" Oh! Harry ." Minerva finally cummed with a loud moan , which made me to reach in climax too.

" Oh! Mini . " after saying that I collapsed on her . After some times I removed myself on her and laid besides her .

After sometimes I pulled her to me and we were lovingly cuddling on the bed .

" That was so special , Harry ." Minerva told me who was resting her head on my neck.

" It was special for me too Mini . I think every lovemaking between us will be special , because the love between us is very special ." I replied her while playing with her beautiful hair .

" I love you Harry" Minerva declared

" I love You too Minerva . " I also confessed my love for her .

In Ministry of Magic :

 **Fudge's POV :**

For the last 24 hours I was thinking what Potter said about me , at first I was shocked about his suggestion but , the more I thought about Potter's suggestion it made more sense to me . I had been minister for 10 years and it will be very tough for me to avoid anti incumbency factor . Potter was right if everything goes quietly it will be only a matter of time when a charismatic so called third way candidate like Ryan Smith will replaced me as minister.

I was also thinking about my legacy as minister , I did not want to be a footnote in future history book , I wanted to be remembered by people even after hundreds of years . I wanted to become Hector Greengrass of this generation .

The war against dark activity will give me a opportunity to build up my legacy as a minister . I will be remembered as a visionary leader of his generation and having Harry Potter as an an ally will be beneficial for me both financially and politically .

Lucius Malfoy have become a burden for me , he is too risky in current political climate . I have to find a way to rescue myself from the influence of Malfoy . But how I will do it that is the question for me .

" Hello ! Minister I hope I don't disturb you in doing something important . " That voiced notified me that Harry Potter have arrived in the room .

" Not at all, Mr. Potter " I replied him with my best smile.

" Minister did you thought about my suggestion ?" Harry asked me in a curious voice.

" I did Mr. Potter and I must say I found some merit in your recommendation, but how we will proceed about this what will be our first act of action . " I asked him in a diplomatic voice .

" If you allow me , Minister than I may give some insight about this . " I observed the same diplomatic tone from Potter when he told me about that .

" Feel free to give any suggestion Mr. Potter ." I was curious to know about Potter's suggestion .

" At first , we can start a special raid on Malfoy manor's second floor's trap door , I think your aurors will found some interesting dark object there ." He suggested me .

" But , what if they don't find anything ." The prospect of get rid of Lucius was very good opportunity for me to establish a new path for my upcoming election . But I have to be cautious too.

" You can be cent percent sure that the raid on Malfoy manor will be a plus for you. But , if somehow the aurors did not find anything interesting from Malfoy's manor then you can always say sorry to him and then put the blame on DMLE.

Potter replied with smile .

 **Chapter End:**

 **I liked to say thanks to White Eagle 1985, Berend Van den Akker, Caroline the poet, miss nique, The Twenty Fifth Doctor, siriusbark, Ronin kenshin.**

 **for their kind reviews .**

 **I also like to say thanks to those are following the story and giving favs to the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter17:**_

 _ **Lucius Malfoy arrested, the ministry declared war against Dark wizards**_

 _ **In a shocking turn of events, Lucius Malfoy, Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy was arrested last night for possessing of illegal dark art related materials and for supporting You Know Who . Lucius Malfoy who was a suspected death eater in second wizarding war and escaped from punishment by claiming being affected by Emperio curse from You know , this time arrested for supporting You know who .**_

 _ **DMLE chief, Amelia Bones told the reporter that last night a group of aurors made a raid on Malfoy manor based on secret information that, Lord Malfoy illegally possessed a huge amount of dark artifacts under the basement of his house. When the auror force reached the manor, they found a huge amount of illegal potion which can be used in dark blood ritual and various banned artifacts which can be harmful to people.**_

 _ **The auror force also rescued several muggles who held captive in a secret room. They were brutally tortured. The auror force found the sign of several counts of Crucio on their body. These muggles went missing few days ago.**_

 _ **The auror force also rescued Hogwarts Professor of Muggle studies with these muggles. She was reported to be missing few days ago from her residence.**_

 _ **From the interviews of the victims, the auror force found that, these victims were kidnapped with the help of Lord Malfoy and his friends. The auror force also found that, Lord Malfoy was also guilty of casting unforgivable curse on the victims.**_

 _ **Minister Fudge reacted with shock and outrage after learning about Lord Malfoy activity. He told the reporter that he was suspicious about Lord Malfoy for some days. He also assured the people that, Lord Malfoy would face the Justice for his crime. The minister also discussed about his war against Dark wizards initiative.**_

 _ **The Minister told the reporter that, the auror force would make more raids on the house of suspected Dark Wizards. The Minister also expressed his desire to see an end of Dark activity on the soil of UK. He told the reporter that, you know who was only a symptom of increased dark activity on British soil for last 100 years.**_

 _ **The Minister also talked about his improved relationship with Harry Potter. The Minister told the reporter that, the misunderstanding between him and boy who live was cleared few days ago and they back on good terms with each other. The Minister also informed us that, Harry Potter assured him full cooperation in his war against Dark Wizard initiative.**_

 _ **We, Daily Prophet can only hope that, the ministry will remain vigilant against all kinds of dark activity on British soil. We are also hoping for a more active role played by Harry Potter in this matter.**_

Harry was smiling after reading that headline from Daily Prophet. His plan had become successful. Lucius Malfoy's arrest was a win for him. He also did not mind that, the Minister was taking full credits for that incident. Moreover, he was happy that, he would have more chance to manipulate the minister.

Harry was hoping to create panic among rest of the death eaters by arresting Malfoy. For Harry it was high time to take action against those death eaters. Harry also wanted to send a message to so-called Lord Voldie. Harry also knew that The Headmaster would oppose his attempt to manipulate The Minister. . That old fool was still too much idealistic to do something like that. However, Harry did not care about that old fool's opinion. He will create his own path to destroy his enemies.

 **In Hogwarts:**

Dumbledore was also shocked to know about the arrest of Lord Malfoy along with rest of the population. He did not expect something like that from Fudge. Lord Malfoy was a great donor for Fudge. Therefore, Lord Malfoy's arrest came as a surprise for him. He was suspecting that, someone influenced Fudge to take that kind of action.

He was also surprised about sudden warm relationship between Harry and The minister. Harry Potter changed a lot in recent times. The boy had become more confident about his ability and Harry was determined to take any steps for fulfilling his mission.

Albus would not be surprised if he later found that it was Harry who influenced Fudge by giving him money. Morality argument was no longer enough to held Harry back. He had no friend among his ex classmate. Harry was regularly humiliating his ex friend Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger in his class. Harry was ruthless in criticizing his two ex friends in his class.

Minerva was Harry's only friend in Hogwarts. It seemed like the boy only trust Minerva in this whole castle. Minerva was also proven a true friend of that boy. From her behavior, it was clear that she cared a lot about Harry. It seemed like their relationship was becoming something special. Albus hoped that Minerva's influence on the boy would prevent Harry to become a dark wizard.

 **Minerva's POV:**

I was very proud about Harry's manipulation of Fudge. However, Harry was a member of house of brave but I knew that he had cunningness in him. Harry bribed the minister and manipulated him to turn against Malfoy. If it happened six months ago, I would disapprove Harry's action. However, Harry changed my thought process since then and made me realize that sometimes you had to adopt less than honorable option to get your things done.

I also knew that, it was just a start and Harry would come hard against rest of the death eater. Harry wanted to make some big changes in the country and he would not be stopped by anything.

Minerva was sure that, she could dream about her future where she and Harry would live happily with their family. She felt blessed by Harry's unconditional love for her. She never knew that, even in the darkest moments she could find happiness in Harry's arms.

Their lovemaking was simply magical to her. The way they expressed their love for each other made her feel complete. In Harry's loving touch, she found the inspiration to live her life fullest. She knew that, she would always stand with her lover Harry.

 **In Hogwarts:**

The reaction among student body was also not different from rest of the public. They were shocked to find that, the ministry arrested Lord Malfoy. Apart from some students from dark families, majority of them felt disgusted by Lord Malfoy's cruelty. Majority of them also felt confused about Minister's change of tone on dark wizard's activity on British soil. It made them feel helpless, because they did not have a decent DADA teacher in most of their academic life.

Harry potter's role in these recent changes were also hotly discussed among students. Harry Potter was becoming a myth among the students. His exceptional magical power, his intelligence, his connection and his braveness made him next coming of Merlin among many students. Nevertheless, Harry was not interested to interact with majority of them outside of his class. Harry did not forget that, in the beginning of this academic year majority of them did not believe Harry and when Minerva made him, her's assistant majority of them showed their hostility to him.

The Harry Potter who was forgiving, kind and noble was gone because of their behavior. Now, Harry Potter would take steps necessary to fulfill his goal and he did not care if those steps were honorable or not. Now, Harry Potter would not be helpful to anyone without taking something in return. Most importantly, Harry had become a very unforgiving person who would not forget what they did to him. For Harry they did not deserve his attention.

 **In Hogwarts, stuff meeting:**

Albus had called a stuff meeting and surprisingly Harry Potter was present there.

"I am very happy to see that, almost every member of our teaching stuff has come here. " Albus addressed his colleague.

"What is the matter Albus, why you call this stuff meeting?" Snape asked him.

"I think, we all know that, Lucius Malfoy is arrested by the ministry in last night, so it creates a vacancy in Hogwarts governing council." Albus informed them.

"I think, this time we should nominate a candidate who is not a death eater." Harry told them bluntly.

"It is not so easy Potter, the nominee have to be approved by the wizengamot and the ministry." Snape angrily replied to Harry.

" We can all see the recent changes in ministry's position against dark wizards , if we give them a good nominee , then we can clearly make him/her appointed by the ministry . If you want, then I can also use my influence to ensure successful appointment of our nominee. "

"You are behaving just like your father the same old arrogance of potter male." Snape told Harry.

"You know, Severus the arrogance of Potter male comes from our confidence to get things done and it is not arrogance but a fact that I have great amount of influence in this country and it can make a difference." Harry calmly responded to Snape.

"You know Severus, Harry is right here. " Minerva supported Harry.

"You will always take side of your friend, won't you?" Snape angrily asked Minerva.

"Friends, let's not get personal here, I think for now, we can nominate a good nominee." Albus intervened.

"I think, we should nominate Lord Moody." Harry's proposal surprised his colleague.

 **Chapter end .**

 **I like to say thanks to**

 **White Eagle1985,**

 **Sabery,**

 **Nartuo,**

 **snow girl.**

 **For their reviews.**


End file.
